


Thanksgiving Event

by StarfruitHoney



Series: Good Deeds [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Good Dad Jack, M/M, self indulgent fluff i might add, unrealistic reprisentations of charity events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: Rhys and co do a charity event for thanksgiving, and Rhys accidentally invited his CEO, who decides to donate as a ploy to get back in touch with his daughter.





	1. Day 1 - The flier

Jack never liked to think about how his life had gone down the figurative drain, but something about the holidays made him think. Maybe it was the sentiment of always requesting at least one holiday with his delightful daughter, only for her mother to reject him fully. Maybe it was that he had lost custody of her only because his job was demanding and she would inevitably end up left alone with a babysitter or a nanny, and the court jury that they had gotten fell for the crone’s sob story about how that just wasn't the way to raise a child. Maybe it was that he hadn’t even spoken to his daughter in 3 years, and it depressed him so. She would be 9 now, and hope for trying to reconnect with her was dwindling.  
He had been fine the first week, angrily throwing himself into his work. Within a month, he found himself too sad when sitting around the house. He had started moving things out with the intention of replacing it all, but ended up just putting all his things in a storage locker. Eventually he was left lying on the cold hardwood floor of an empty house.  
At work, no one could tell, of course. Handsome Jack didn't feel depressed, he was threatening in the way workers needed to be motivated not to mess up their job. He always wore fresh pressed suits, and walked with a swagger that would make the ladies swoon. He made his demands and didn't think about his life on a deeper level.  
Consequently this also meant he rarely got breaks, because breaks meant going home, and going home meant being alone. He would strip out of his suit and put on his ratty pajama pants and an old sweater, and maybe a hoodie he found in a dumpster on one of his worse nights after Angel had left. Eventually he had just left his house, and lived in his van. It was just easier that way. At work he was Handsome Jack, and after he was a mess. He took solace in driving around town, since the local cops didn't like it when cars stayed in one place for too long. He would drive his van to the same place to sleep for a few days then move to a different part of town to change it up. He had visited places he normally never would have that way.  
Tonight, he had picked out a spot in front of some crappy apartment complex, not in the complex parking, but out on the curb. He got out of the car and took a short jog to the convenience store he had passed to buy some shitty soda to drown himself in for a while. When he got back, he drained the soda before tossing it in the back of his van and passing out in the driver’s seat.

Rhys lived further away from work than he would like, but his roommates and best friends had agreed that until one of them gets a promotion, they were stuck.  
“Bro its just too expensive to live that close to work.”  
Yvette had agreed. “Vaughn’s right. We’d have to end our lost souls event, and you don’t want to do that.”  
Rhys had sighed. They had started a small group, consisting of only the three of them, that always held a small thanksgiving dinner for the homeless and lonely around their city. It never gathered much attention, most of the guests having been invited there by one of the three personally, but they hoped one day they would be able to do something bigger. They had a regular venue that actually donated the space to them, the landladies loving the concept and occasionally helping out. They had yet to officially join the group, but Rhys considered them honorary members.  
He sat back from looking over their plans for that year, and glanced out the window. There was a rather worn out looking man getting out of his car, a van packed with living essentials. He walked down the sidewalk towards the convenience store. Rhys glanced down at the stack of fliers Vaughn was going to be passing out the next day. The man looked a little down on his luck, and could probably use a nice meal. He grabbed a flier and ran out the door.


	2. Day 2 - Introductions

Jack woke up to his phone's alarm, mouth feeling more dry than it had any right to be. He let out a soft growl, as he tried to stretch out in the driver's seat. His body was stiff and he still had to drive to work. He shut his alarm off and paused when his screen lit up, showing a cute picture of his Angel on his lock screen. She was smiling, captured mid laugh, nose all scrunched up. His heart started to ache. No matter what, he had a hard time justifying changing it to something else. He missed her dearly, wishing he had the sense to have spent more time with her. Sighing he went to start his van, only to see a paper pressed up against his windshield. It was a flier for some dinky lost souls dinner, a Thanksgiving tradition for those with bleeding hearts. Jack sneered at it, offended anyone would think he was a hobo. It looked like just the kind of thing Angel would love. She had always been asking to go to volunteer at events like it. It hurt to keep looking at it. Jack opened his window to get rid of the stupid thing, but he found himself just tossing it on his passenger's seat. On his drive to work, he kept glancing at the offending paper. It stayed with him, in the back of his mind all day. Angel loved those events, and would probably love giving up a holiday to do it. A smile spread across Jack’s face in the middle of a meeting. His first genuine smile in ages. He was getting ahead of himself. He got up and left, dialing Angel’s mother, hoping she hadn't kept his number blocked.  
“Hello?” her cold voice crept in his ear and Jack almost hung up himself. But he had an agenda.  
“Hey. its me”  
“Oh. Give me one reason not to hang up on you right now.”  
“I just… I want to talk to Angel. Just once. Please?” He hated playing nice. But he was playing oh so dirty.  
“...I’ll go get her. You better not be trying to get her back.” There was silence on the line as the woman walked away, leaving the phone off the hook. He heard some distant talking. Soon there were steps quickly approaching, before he heard a clatter of what sounded like excited hands grabbing the phone.  
“Dad!” Angel practically screamed.  
“Don’t call him dad!” came his ex-wife's quiet protest. Jack tried not to let his disgust slip into his voice.  
“I just wanted to hear about how my baby girl is doing. Haven’t heard from you. Wish I could call more often.”  
“It’s ok, Dad, I know Mom blocked your number, I tried calling you once.”  
“You what!?” His ex’s shrill voice came through the receiver.  
“Plus I know you didn't get any of the letters I tried to send you. Mom didn't know I caught her burn them. Still kinda mad about that. It’s good to hear from you again, are you coming to Thanksgiving? What about Christmas? Are you still really busy?” Angel kept asking questions without letting Jack speak, and he chuckled. He hadn't known how much his little girl missed him, and it warmed his heart.  
Angel paused for a moment and Jack took his chance. “Actually, I’m doing a charity event this Thanksgiving. It’s at…” he paused. He didn't actually know. He pulled the flier out of his back pocket and looked at it. “A small building called ‘Janey’s Emporium’. A little…” He waved the flier vaguely, knowing Angel couldn't see. ‘Lost souls’ type thing. Food for the homeless and needy.”  
“That sounds amazing! I wanna go!”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“I want to go!” Angel repeated, her voice sounding as though she had turned away from the phone. “You never let me volunteer, I don't want Thanksgiving if you won't let me celebrate the way I want to!”  
“Hand me the phone, let me talk to… him. And then I’ll decide if you can go.” there was a soft noise as the phone passed hands. “What did you tell her.”  
“I just told her about a charity event I’m supporting.”  
“You don't do charity.”  
“Well now I do.”  
“You’re planning something aren't you.”  
“I’m not planning anything. You're the one who burned her letters to me. Pretty sure that's illegal.” Jack huffed. He wished he had gotten to talk to Angel more, but if he played his card right and trusted his baby, he’d get plenty of time at the event.  
The line was silent, stubbornness screaming out from both ends of the call. “Fine, but she comes home that day.”  
The horrible woman hung up on him. He smiled wider than he had before. He was going to get to see his baby girl again.

Rhys ran up to his boss’s office in a panic. He had been late to work for the first time, having woken up late from a night of planning with Yvette. They had come up with a wonderful idea for cutting decorating cost, and had spent entirely too much time brainstorming more ideas. His boss had sent him a text, and Rhys feared the worst. He couldn't afford to lose his job, not so close to Thanksgiving. It wasn't like Hyperion to fire someone for being late once, but given their harsh reputation Rhys didn't like cutting something so close.  
When he got to his boss’s door. He paused and fixed himself, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes, and brushing back his hair. He winced when he realized he had forgotten to gel it back. Luckily, it seemed to stay in place on its own, having been trained to grow that way. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door, to see Henderson with a man he didn't recognize sitting on his desk.  
This new man was in a fancy suit, his wavy hair pushed back much lazier than Rhys kept his. The man had a lazy smirk tugging at his lips as he looked over Rhys, almost judgmentally.  
“This is him? Kinda lanky.” The man hopped down, and started walking around Rhys, looking him up and down. Rhys felt self conscious, even more so since he hadn't taken the time to dress nice for work. He gave a nervous gulp as the man moved behind him, where Rhys didn't dare turn and watch him. He heard a soft hum of appreciation that sent a shiver up his spine. He felt his face heat up when a hand suddenly come down hard on his shoulder. “So, you,” The man paused to move closer to Rhys, getting close enough that his breath was hot on Rhys's ear. “And I have some… business to discuss. Hendy! Out.” Rhys jumped slightly when the man ordered his boss out of the room. He was even more shocked when his boss actually left, closing the door with urgency. Rhys didn't dare move more.  
“Uhm, sir? I don’t actually-”  
“You in charge of this?” Rhys flinched back as a paper was shoved in his face. He recognized it as the flier for the lost souls dinner.  
“O-oh! Yeah! Kinda, I mean, Yvette and Vaughn also are in charge bu-”  
“Yeah, yeah, you need funding? Help with the actual thing? You got it, I’m your man. My daughter wants to help too, she’s 9, but hey, she can do whatever you put her in charge of. She’s a smart, capable girl. So how much you all still need, cupcake?” The man had walked around Rhys again, and was standing before him, stance wide.  
Rhys was quiet a moment, mouth open in contemplation, trying to make sense of the situation. “I... Uhh, Yes! We have a lot covered but more funding is always - wow geez - always accepted! We could use more for the food, decorations, and we like to donate to the venue for letting us-”  
“Good good, how does 100,000 dollars to each need sound, kiddo? 300k total?”  
Rhys stared blankly at him, not quite processing what had just happened. “300… k? Like… 300 thousand dollars?” His voice made an embarrassing squeak he would later fret over. “That's... Oh my god. That's more than-”  
The man shot him a charming smile. “Good, good. Gimme the number of everyone I need to know, and what they do. Chop chop, princess.” The man shoved his phone in Rhys’ chest before turning and walking around, nosing about Henderson’s desk. Rhys thought about telling him not to snoop, but decided it was more important to enter the info into the man’s phone.  
Yvette – Decor and Organization  
Vaughn – Accounting and Manual labor  
Rhys – Advertising and MISC  
Rhys looked over the information, checking to make sure he had included the important things. He decided to add Janey as well as the venue.  
“Sir? Everyone's in.” Rhys looked up to see the man reading one of the top secret reports from Henderson’s files. “Sir, you really shouldn't be-”  
“Everyone's in? Good good.” He tossed the file down haphazardly, and walked back over to Rhys, grabbing the phone out of his hand. “And quit calling me sir, you can use my name, pumpkin.”  
The man walked out the door however, faster than Rhys could even ask what, in fact, his name even was.  
Rhys put his face into his hands and gave a quiet scream.

Jack checked through the contact info he had been given. Only 4 names, and one was the venue. Were there that many people who didn't do much more than volunteer?  
He contacted Vaughn first, to get the info for the donation, citing Rhys as his verifier. He then messaged Yvette about the times he and his daughter should arrive, again dropping Rhys's name as assurance he wasn't some asshole party crasher. He mentioned his daughter would likely love helping decorate, if they haven't already done so.  
He looked at Rhys's contact, noting that he was listed as advertising. He must have been the one to put the flier on his car then. Jack started to put his phone away, before looking back to Rhys's name.  
The kid had been cute and nervous as all hell. Jack couldn't think of anything to send him, but he felt almost like he needed to. “Kid, what even does misc mean? Is that your fancy way of saying you don't do anything?” It was a little mean, but he didn't want to give Rhys the wrong idea. As though he liked him or something.  
Jack started to put his phone away, and actually pay attention to the meeting. He ended up just leaving it in his lap. One of them might text back after all.

Rhys stared at the message in disbelief. The man still hadn't ever said his name, and was now insulting him? He was starting to regret accepting the man’s offer, but he knew it was better that he had. He had gotten texts from Vaughn and Yvette asking about their mysterious donor, and Rhys had just started a group text for it all.  
V: man, 300k? That’s nuts!  
Y: I, for one, have no problem taking this man's money if he's willing to give it up. Who is he anyway?  
R: No idea guys, he told me to use his name, but never gave it. He's kind of a dick too.  
V: he's donating to our charity cause, that's gotta account for something!  
Y: Yeah Rhys, maybe it's like you're back in elementary school and he likes your butt  
R: I'm not talking to Yvette now... but I got to get back to work, so I guess I’m not talking to Vaughn either lol  
Rhys put his phone away, hearing someone approaching behind him. He quickly started tapping away on the computer, making small changes to the code here and there. The steps stopped just outside his cubicle and Rhys had a feeling he knew who it was.  
“Hey Rhys, Henderson just asked me up to his office. I wonder what that means. For our little rivalry that is.”  
“He's probably going to ask you to work thanksgiving.” Rhys didn't even bother looking over at Vasquez. “No one wants to.”  
There was silence a moment before Rhys heard Vasquez stomp off. Rhys smiled to himself, glad he got to annoy him at least a little. Rhys felt his phone going off, and decided he was going to wait to check until he was done with this last bit of code.  
It really didn't take Rhys long, only a few minutes- Rhys squinted at the time - possibly a few hours. It was almost time to leave. He sighed, and arched his back, sticking his arms out to stretch. He felt at least 4 different pops in his spine, and one in his collarbone. He let out a delighted sigh and he sank back into his seat, pulling out his phone to check what disasters had happened. The chat was mostly teasing at the start, but once they realized Rhys wasn't taking the bait they switched to a more professional front, talking about how they would split the money and what exactly they would do with it. Rhys smiled when he saw Yvette’s suggestion to pull it all out and have a money bath, just once. Vaughn said no and went back to talking about getting some nicer tables, and a few more roasters.  
Rhys checked his other messages, one was from Henderson asking to confirm that he definitely already had plans, and one was the one from the mysterious stranger who never gave his name, that Rhys hadn’t replied to before. Rhys glared at his text. Didn’t do anything, his ass. Sure ‘Misc’ placed him as errand boy, but it also left him with one of the most important jobs. Cooking the feast. He wasn’t going to tell the man that however.  
“:P If I do nothing, explain how I got us 300k more money $$$$” He made sure to put a few cash emojis. He wasn't expecting the man to reply quickly, most men in suits tended to be very busy to the best of Rhys's knowledge.  
“True enough, but you still didn't do much to aid in that, princess.” Rhys huffed at the message and turned back to his computer. Time to clock off. He saved his work and quickly shut everything down. He was ready to go home, oh so ready. He made sure his workspace was clean and organized before turning and walking out of the building. The drive home was quiet, and if he was honest with himself, Rhys was pretty sure he had fallen asleep at the wheel at least twice at the red lights. He hoped he would at least get up the stairs to the apartment this time.  
Rhys wouldn’t have noticed the van parked outside his home, if the door hadn't opened and almost hit him. He stumbled back, and in his tired state he wasn't able to catch himself and fell back onto the cement.  
“Owww, watch it will you?” Rhys rubbed his lower back, which was surprisingly in more pain than his butt.  
“Sorry, cupcake. Didn’t see you there.” The voice was familiar. Rhys looked up to see the ragged looking man from the night before. The same car that Rhys had tucked a flier into the wipers of was sitting in the parking spot next to him. He stared back at the man, the eyes and face unmistakably the rich man from that morning, but the body was of a man who couldn't be. His clothes looked like he’d been wearing them for years, some spots having been patched up like some weird Frankenstein experiment.  
“Y-you?” Rhys stuttered out finally. “You’re… You?”  
The man stood tall and powerful, like he had in Henderson’s office. “Yeah, me.” He paused for a moment before sighing and running a hand carelessly through his hair. “Look, don't tell people you saw me like this. It’d ruin my rep, geddit?”  
Rhys looked him up and down. “No problem. I don't even know your name.” He shrugged and started to get up, but the man put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You don't know me? Hell, you work for me, kitten.” He shifted his hand a bit and started lifting Rhys up. “You should really know who your CEO is.”  
Rhys gave him a glare. “You really expect me to believe the CEO would be sleeping- and don't deny it I saw you out here all of last night - in his car, a few miles from where he works, in what has got to be the saddest pajamas I have ever seen in my life?”  
The man laughed, clearly not amused. “Kid, these aren't my freakin’ pajamas.” Rhys stayed quiet waiting for him to defend himself further, but when he only crossed his arms and silently glared, Rhys found himself unable to stop himself from laughing.  
“You aren't serious. You actually- that's what you wear when not at work? Is this like- like a disguise? Its how you keep paparazzi off right?” His CEO only glared harder. A slight flush coloring his cheeks. Rhys had never imagined that a man so high up on the corporate scale could be embarrassed.  
“S’none of your business.” He turned and slammed his door shut before starting off in the direction of the convenience store. Rhys was trying to calm his laughter, but not to much success.  
“Look- pff- if you need a place to crash that isn't a car, you can knock on our door, yeah?” Rhys took a deep breath, trying to calm his soft giggles. “Apartment 245. Our futon folds out so it's not the most uncomfortable thing to lay on.” The man didn't turn around, and kept walking, so Rhys shrugged to himself. He wasn't the one sleeping in a car.

Jack was furious. He had never really cared what people thought, so why did he feel his face heat up when he’d been caught again by some silly noodle of a boy. The kid had laughed at him. It made Jack angry at everything. At the kid for laughing, at himself for being in the situation, at the world for existing. He steeled himself, taking a deep calming breath and counting down from 10. It had been quite a while since he’d felt like that before. Genuinely upset at himself for not being everything he wanted to be. He thought about the kid’s offer of a bed - well a futon, but it wasn't a car seat and that's what was important - and how he felt about that.  
Jack had never thought of himself as being homeless, but he supposed that's exactly what he was. It wasn't out of a lack of resources, no, it was that he just didn't care. Why did he need a house if it would feel empty and alone? Why did he need to look presentable if no one was there to see him. He let out a tired groan and went into the shop, quickly locating his preferred soda, and paying for it. He kept his head empty as he walked back to his car, but once he drew nearer, his eyes betrayed him as they wandered over to the apartments.  
A bed sounded really fucking nice.

Rhys stretched out on the futon, before changing the channel again. He really was tempted to just fall asleep here, he was almost too tired to go back to his room. He didn't really want the day to be over yet, since it had been exciting, for better or worse. He rolled over and turned the TV off. Nothing to watch anyway. He put his face into the fabric of the mattress and sighed, heavy thoughts pulling him to sleep.  
Then the door knocked, loud and rather irritating. Rhys jolted up, and all but ran to the door, running into it slightly. He stepped back and pulled the door open to see exactly who he expected.  
A surprisingly sheepish looking man, hands stuck firmly in the pockets of his ratty pants. “You said I could crash here? Sounds helluva lot better than a car.” Rhys stepped aside letting the man in. he gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings, but said nothing before heading over to the futon. Rhys helped him pull it out, only giving him cautious side glances a few times before heading back to the hall closet to get him some blankets and pillows.  
“Hey.”  
Rhys jumped at his voice. “O-oh hey, didn’t hear you come down the-”  
“Do you really not know my name?” The poor guy looked like a kicked puppy. Rhys felt a little bad for never looking up the CEO, but it hadn’t been high on his priorities.  
“If it makes you feel better, it took me 3 months of Vaughn living here for me to find out his name.” Rhys gave a half smile, unsure of what to do.  
The man was quiet for a moment. “S’Jack.” He turned away, and looked like he was going to walk back to the living room. He turned back to Rhys. “Do you need me to carry any of that?”  
Rhys just smiled at Jack. “You can grab the comforter. Normally I’d ask what you’d prefer but it's getting cold and our heater sucks. The TV said we could get snow by tomorrow.”  
Jack looked a bit surprised. But he took the large blanket and made his way back to his sleeping space. Rhys followed carrying 2 pillows.  
“The bathroom is the second door on the left, the first door is Vaughn's room. My door is last on the right, the door at the very end of the hall, as you saw, was our communal linen closet. If you need more blankets or pillows feel free. The first door to the right is Yvette’s room. Kitchens over there, we don't have much, since we were saving up for the event, but there's drinks and stuff, and I think I might have some leftovers but I can't remember how old they are so- maybe don't try it.” Rhys waved his hand dismissively. “I think that's all you’d need to- Oh! Vaughn isn't home yet but Yvette is, she's sleeping already cause she has to get up early tomorrow. Something about ordering more decorations. So if the door opens it's probably Vaughn and not an intruder, but y’know, check just in case?” Rhys tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully.  
“D’you need to leave a note so Vaughn knows I’m here? Cause I’m not gonna know what he looks like.” Jack was already setting up the bed the way he liked, and Rhys couldn't help but smile at the way he had folded back one end of the comforter, as though he worked in a hotel.  
“If he’s wearing a mask- it’s probably not Vaughn.” Rhys laughed softly. “Trust me you’ll be able to tell if its him, cause he won't look like an intruder. And I’ll just text Vaughn and let him know you’ll be here and he’ll try and be quiet when he comes in.” Rhys began to head back to his room, but looked back at Jack before he got into the hall. “G’night Jack.”  
Rhys thought the man was going to ignore him, but as he started walking, he heard Jack say goodnight in a soft, surprised voice. Rhys smiled to himself as he headed back to bed.

Jack was entirely unprepared for how much he missed saying goodnight to Angel. It was the little things he supposed, that made him miss her so much. He crawled into the bed, relaxing into the mattress. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable bed he’d slept in, but it beat his 2 and a half years of sleeping in a car. He let out a soft groan as he felt his back slowly releasing all of its tension.  
He thought it would be easy to fall asleep, but found himself working through the day in his head. He was excited to see Angel again, Yvette had said they would be decorating in a few days time and Angel had said she would be able to go. Jack smiled. His baby girl was going to get to see him, and her mother couldn't keep her from talking to him. He planned on getting Angel a secret phone. That way she could talk to him whenever she wanted.  
He rolled onto his side, trying to push his feeling away so he could sleep. He slowly drifted off, only to jolt awake when he heard the doorknob wiggle, and a very muffled curse. Jack sat up and turned towards the door, ready to pounce if it was someone suspicious. When he heard the jingle of keys however he relaxed and flopped back down onto the futon.  
The door opened, letting a cold gust of air in- a promise of snow, Jack thought bitterly- and Jack pulled the comforter up higher to shield himself.  
The door shut, a little louder than intended it seemed from another soft string of curses. At least he was trying to be quiet, Jack supposed, even if he failed at it. A burglar wouldn't be making so much noise. Jack listened to- Vaughn, wasn't it?- wander about the kitchen area, putting things away.  
Vaughn finally started to make his way back to the hallway but stopped just short of the futon. Jack pulled the cover down curiously to see some nerd looking at him in shock.  
“Hey, Rhys invited me in.” Jack smiled charmingly.  
Vaughn stood quiet in shock. “Th-The CEO.” Jack's smile faltered a bit. Vaughn simply turned and walked back to his room. Jack shifted himself until he was comfortable again and finally tried to get himself back to sleep.


	3. Day 3 - Shopping day

Rhys woke up to Vaughn shaking him awake. “Vaughn! Guhh, what the hell?”  
“Bro!” He looked irritated, and Rhys couldn't figure out why. “The CEO - The freaking CEO, man! - Is sleeping on our futon! We have CEO drool on our pillows!”  
Rhys relaxed again. “Oh yeah, didn't I text you saying we had someone crashing?”  
“Someone is not THE CEO, Rhys” Vaughn ran his hands down his face in exasperation. “Bro, he's the CEO! Hes like the top of the food chain! And you just let him sleep here!”  
“I wasn't gonna make him sleep in his car!” Rhys got out of bed and started getting dressed. He wondered if Jack would need a room to change into his work clothes, or if the man did that at work. “Besides he's the same guy who donated, it's the least we could-”  
“The CEO donated to our event?!”

Jack woke up, more sore than he expected from being in a bed. He groaned as he put his aching muscles to work getting up. He was definitely more irritated than he should have been when his hip decided to pop and a sharp pain shot down his leg, forcing a guttural noise to escape his mouth. He froze for a moment to gather himself, before pushing himself up out of the bed. Jack glanced around the apartment, before deciding to tell Rhys he was heading out. He supposed he didn't owe it to the kid, but he’d be nice anyway. Jack didn't get far when he was almost toppled over by some force to his chest, sending a ripple of pain throughout his body as he stumbled back. He instinctively grabbed the person in front of him to steady himself.  
“Ow, shit,” Came a soft voice inches from his ear. “You ok, Jack?”  
Jack coughed in response. “Not as- ugh- spry as I used to be kid. I was jus’ gonna- whoa you really knocked the wind outta me there- gonna thank you for letting me stay.” He looked up at Rhys's bright red, stunned face, and gave what he hoped was a thankful smile. Rhys stuttered a bit, before he looked away, still nervously muttering something under his breath. Jack’s smile faltered. He let go of Rhys's arms. “Well, it's about time I got back to work ain't it?” He said a little louder than he probably needed to.  
“O-oh alright.” Rhys looked back at Jack, face still red. “Y-you can crash here whenever you know. D-doesn’t have to be a one time thing.” Jack waved him off.  
“Don’t want to intrude too much, cupcake.” He paused. It really was nice of Rhys to insist on making an offer that clearly made him uncomfortable. There was a soft thwap and Jack turned to see that Vaughn had stepped up next to Rhys. He was currently glaring at Rhys. “Thanks for the offer though. I’ll see you around, kitten- you too, shorty.”

Rhys watched as Jack waved his hand and walked out the door. His face was still red from embarrassment. He didn't have time to collect his feelings, since he got knocked over onto the futon as he was pushed aside by Yvette.  
“Hey! Oh dammit!” She ran over to the window, opening it in a flurry of movement and snow. She shoved her body out of it and yelled into the white fog outside. “Make sure you know to be at the venue in 2 days! That's when we’re decorating!”  
Rhys could hear Jack yell something else back to her, but she shut the window too fast for him to really register what it was.  
“Did you have to push me over?” Rhys glared at her. She looked down at him and laughed.  
“You were in the way, Rhys. I needed to make sure he knew when to be at the venue.” She walked over and helped Rhys up off the mattress. “Plus you and Vaughn weren't saying anything useful.”  
“Wow, rude. I don't need to say anything to him. He’s already sent the check to the bank for us. Speaking of- Rhys we’re gonna need to go shopping either today or tomorrow for the stuff. Today would be better since the turkeys need time to thaw and they take forever.”  
Rhys put his fingers to his lips, mentally counting the days until thanksgiving. “It’s about 4 days until Thursday, we’re decorating in 2, then I start cooking in 3, god it's so much closer than I thought.” Rhys bit his finger gently. He was giddy and nervous. He usually got like this but this year was so much worse. They had never had such an important guest helping them. “Still can't believe he’s the CEO. He looks like such a mess.”  
“I can't believe you didn't know who the CEO was.”  
“Rhys, can you be more dense? You didn't know? Oh my god! I mean for once it's working for us, do you think he’ll stick around for Christmas?” Yvette rubbed her chin mischievously. “We definitely have time to do something bigger. Rhys you should ask him if he’ll fund our next event.”  
“Oh my god, Yvette, Jack is known for having a short fuse! We shouldn’t send Rhys to the lions den!” Vaughn crossed his arms. “Seriously, it'd stupid to beg for money like that from Handsome Jack.”  
“Ok, one, Yvette- what makes you think he'd be so willing to give me the money for a Christmas event, and two Vaughn- did you just call him handsome?” Rhys gave Vaughn a weird look, only getting a mildly offended gasp in return.  
Yvette spoke up first however. “Clearly he likes you, I mean did you see the way he looked at Rhys before he walked out the door? And how many people have run into him only to get their lights knocked out?”  
“He’s probably tired. I mean he like… Just woke up.” Rhys curled his arms around himself. “I don't think he likes me any more than August likes Vaughn.”  
Yvette gave him a knowing smile, but stayed quiet long enough for Vaughn to pipe up. “Handsome Jack is what he's called, bro. It's like some weird self imposed title to make himself feel better about himself I think. Seriously who makes people call you handsome on the daily.”  
Rhys laughed a little. “Pu-lease. As if you wouldn’t like to hear people call you nice things, bro.”  
“Its nicer when it's not because they're afraid, Rhys.” Vaughn sighed, but relaxed a bit. “Seriously though, I think Jack likes you more than you think. I’ve never seen him be so calm after getting bowled over by a giraffe.”  
“Oh yeah, and how often does that happen?” Rhys snorted at the image.  
“Last year alone 3 times.” Vaughn pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to tap away.  
“So guys, shopping today right? I gotta message Janey and see if we can start putting stuff in her shop, or if she needs some more time. Maybe we can wrangle Athena into helping move stuff for us.” Yvette started to pull a winter coat over her pajamas. “I’m gonna head out and make the calls. Rhys, you make a list of what we need food-wise. My list is on the fridge already.”  
The door opened long enough for some snow to float in, and a blast of cold air that Rhys really would never have been prepared for.  
“Here we are! Corporate Party- big event at a zoo. Jack gets knocked over by a baby giraffe that really liked him for some reason.” Vaughn had pulled up a video and showed Rhys his phone.  
“Holy shit, bro.”

Stepping into his office, Jack shook off all of the strange feeling that he’d been having and quickly stripped as he headed to the shower. He was glad that it was too early for even his secretary to be there, since it gave him time to put on his figurative mask. He went through his morning ritual with no thoughts in his head, washing and drying off with no incident. It wasn't until he was picking out his suit for the day that his brain betrayed him with a small innocent curiosity. Which one would Rhys like better? He almost didn't catch it- almost didn't want to. He shook his head and glared at his reflection.  
He was not going to care about the opinion some overly sweet nerd who happened to be cute- Rhys wasn't even going to see him today. He grabbed the dark blue tie to go with his gray suit. He was done thinking over colors.  
Once he was dressed he sat at his desk and went over paperwork, dealing with his emotions the way he always had- burying himself into his work and not thinking about it.

The trio sat at their little breakfast nook brainstorming dishes to have for the event. It was going to last all day, and needed to serve almost a hundred people, any leftovers being packed into premade meals and delivered to homeless in the city who hadn’t known about the event. Turkey of course was a given, but side dishes were always hard to pick.  
“Man the green bean casserole wasn't so popular last year, I know you love it Rhys but you're like the only one!”  
“Oh come on Yvette, its like the only green thing I can make to go into the dishes. Brussels are just no good once cold.”  
Vaughn laughed. “Green bean casserole is disgusting cold bro.”  
“Excuse you buddy. Green bean casserole is delicious in all forms. Better than your disgustingly sweet yams.”  
Vaughn put his hand to his chest in mock offense. “My yams are amazing, and always popular.”  
Yvette stifled her laughter. “Can they really be Vaughn's yams? Rhys is the one who makes all the food.”  
Rhys snorted. “I refuse to have my name attached to those sugar potatoes.”  
“You make the best though.” Vaughn shifted in his seat. “We should probably finish off our list though. We’ve only got the basics.”  
Yvette and Rhys stuck their tongues out at him, but settled down to finish the list.

Foods to make  
Turkey  
Ham  
Mashed potatoes  
Green bean casserole  
Stuffing  
Fried rice  
Candied yams  
Pumpkin Pie  
Whipped cream  
Cranberry sauce   
Gravy  
Rolls   
Deviled Eggs

Rhys looked over it a few times, making a schedule for himself to perfect cooking times. “I think this list is good. Nothing is going to fight for cooking time, except maybe the eggs and potatoes, but I can cook the eggs early. Hey do you guys think Angel is gonna help with cooking? I could use some child labor.” He rubbed his hands together evilly, before laughing.  
“Pshhh if she's as enthusiastic as Jack says, she's going to be thrilled to help cook.” Yvette pulled out her phone. “Janey’s ready, time to shop boys.”  
It took them a bit to get out the door, bundling up for the snowy weather outside. Rhys underestimated how cold he would be and had to go back for another coat while his friends laughed at him. They piled into Rhys's van with Minnesota raised Yvette at the wheel. She drove expertly on the icy roads, scoffing at the other drivers who timidly drove through the cold weather.  
They made it to Janey's Emporium in due time, and made their way inside to ready it for the coming days.  
“Hey guys! Good to see you all.” Janey greeted them with a big hug. Rhys could hardly breathe as he was squished between Vaughn and Yvette. “How have y’all been?”  
“Great!” Yvette. managed to squeak out, before Janey released them. “We’ve been doing great. What needs to get moved? And I going shopping with Rhys or is Vaughn going to help the noodle?” She jerked a thumb at Rhys and he stuck his tongue out at her. It wasn't his fault he couldn't carry anything more than 15 pounds, and even if those turkeys claimed they were only 15 pounds, they were also frozen and frozen things were always heavier.  
“It's going to be you I’m afraid. Athena’s supposed to be resting her shoulder, so I need Vaughn's help moving some of the heavier things to the back.” Janey looked behind her at her shop. “We’re closed for the next few days, since she’s injured and I figured you guys are having your lost souls party, it might be nice to set up a bit earlier. I’ve got a lot moved but not everything.”  
“Alright. We’ll be back with the food then. Are we dropping off in front or back?” Rhys ran his hand through his hair.  
“Back is probably better, closer to the chill chest.”  
“Right, should we pick up anything else while we’re out? Refreshments for today and Deco-Day?”  
Janey thought for a moment. “Yeah, it's always good to bring some yummy treats for everyone. August is gonna be coming by later-”  
Vaughn perked up. “R-really? He’s never come by to help before.” Yvette laughed.  
“I invited him this year. Since we have a bigger event, we need more people. I’d invite the girls but they’re back in Canada for their holidays.” Yvette nudged Rhys. “Speaking of which Rhys, I need your phone.”  
“What why?” Rhys handed her phone regardless.  
“Just need to send off a message to someone.” She started tapping away, before turning. “I’m gonna head off to the van, send Rhys out when you guys figure out what else we need on the list.”  
Rhys sighed as he watched her steal his phone. “Anyway you were saying something Janey.”  
Janey just laughed and waved her hand. “I was just letting you know August was coming. He said he’s going to try and bring some of his buddies, but he also said not to count on it.”  
“Alright, I’ll just bring enough for all of us today and- oh! Is August gonna join us on Deco-Day?” Janey nodded. “Then I’ll keep him in mind on for those snacks too. Vaughn, you want me to bring some mistletoe?” Rhys waggled his eyebrows, only to be shoved away by a very flustered Vaughn.  
“I’m going to start working. Don't forget the sparkling cider.”  
Rhys and Janey both laughed quietly to themselves, before he waved her a temporary goodbye and went back to the van.  
“Vaughn says we better bring him some mistletoe.” Rhys looked at Yvette’s skeptical glare and smiled.  
She handed him back his phone. “Got us some help carrying the heavy hunks by calling some heavy hunks.”  
“You- what?” Rhys glanced down at his phone. “I don't know any hunks.”  
Yvette just laughed and pulled out of Janey's parking lot.  
“We’re meeting them at the store, said they’re in a silver pickup.”

“Grocery shopping? Jack you never send us-” Jack gave Timothy a look.  
“Tim, its for Angel. There's a charity event and I told her I’d help out. I’m stuck here, and you can have some,” Jack paused to think of the right phrase. “Quality time. With Wilhelm.” He grinned, knowing his brother’s strange crush on his bodyguard. His grin grew wider when Tim’s face got red.  
“I thought Callie wasn’t letting you talk to Angel.” Tim looked away from Jack, and started playing with one of the crystal decorations on Jack’s bookshelf.  
“Who the heck is Callie?”  
Tim sighed. “Calamity. Your Ex wife. Come on Jack.”  
“Oh right, she had a name.” Jack stretched. “Yeah I managed to sound pitiful enough that she let Angel interact with me. I told Angel about this little dinner thing and Angel was all for it. We’re gonna help decorate in a couple of days.”  
“And you need me and Wil to help with…?”  
“Carrying groceries. Apparently their manual labor guy got held up doing manual labor.” Jack made sure to message Wilhelm. and have him bring his truck to the office to pick up Tim. “You can carry a turkey right?”

Rhys shivered slightly as he and Yvette waited for their help. “Who did you message anyway, I don't know anyone with a truck.”  
“I used your number to tell Jack you need a big strong man to help carry those big heavy turkeys.” She grinned at him. “He said he’d send someone. Not quite what I was trying to do, but hey it works.”  
They only needed to wait a short while longer, when Rhys saw Jack- looking much better then that morning wearing a casual sweater and nice clean jeans- and what Rhys could only describe as a large bear. Jack waved and gave them a friendly smile. “Hey! I’m guessing you're Rhys and Yvette.?”  
Rhys looked at Yvette. and shared a glance. “Uh, yeah, and I’m guessing you're Jack’s… twin?”  
The twin smiled. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Tim. Not actually a twin.” He gave Rhys a quick handshake. Rhys could see the eery similarities, height, face shape, even hair color and style, but Tim’s eyes were both green, albeit different shades of green, and he had freckles dusting his face and neck.  
The bear grunted at them. “I’m Wilhelm. Your heavy lifter.”  
“Oh, we did get a hunk for our hunks.” Yvette looked at Rhys playfully, before walking into the store and grabbing a cart. “C’mon boys! Let's start with snacks!”  
Rhys followed after, Tim walking beside him, and Wilhelm keeping a few paces behind them. “What kind of snacks do you think Jack and Angel might like? I want to make sure everyone's got something to eat.”  
Tim paused before he let out a loud laugh. “Now I see why Jack sent me. You're a sweetheart aren't you.” He wiped an imaginary tear away. “I don't know about Angel, since Jack and I haven't seen her in 3 years. Jack likes junk food though, you can pretty much get him anything and he’ll be happy.”  
Rhys blushed a bit when Tim called him a sweetheart, but didn't feel like questioning it, especially not when Yvette gave him a sneaky smile. “Well- I suppose we should get the non-fridge things first, so I guess chips would be good, oh- don't let me forget the cider again, Vaughn will be super mad. Let's see, maybe…” Rhys hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe some of those pork rinds, after all they're August’s favorite. Yvette, do you want some of those corn puffs you like? I think I read in the clippers there's a sale on them.”  
“Psshh duh, as if I would turn down some booty.” She turned the cart to head down the chip aisle, going slow and allowing Rhys to grab bags and throw them in the cart.  
Tim watched them as they continued filling the cart, carefully organized as they went to make sure nothing got crushed under the weight of something else. Eventually he tapped Rhys on the shoulder. “You guys haven’t got the event stuff yet, and that’s a bunch of frozen things isn’t it?”  
Rhys grinned at him. “We ordered it this morning, they have it set up on pallets in the back. We only come in the front to get the snacks for the next few days.”  
Tim looked contemplative for a moment. “Then what did you need us for?”  
“To look handsome and strong.” Yvette called from the cart. She laughed when Tim smiled and shook his head.  
Rhys decided to clarify. “They don't have extra people to spare to help us take the pallets out to the car and load em up. We usually have Vaughn to do all of that but- like I think I said before- Vaughn is cleaning up the venue.” Rhys glanced back at the bear who had picked up a cracker box- Wilhelm., Rhys reminded himself- and back to Tim. “What's the story with him?” He added in a whisper.  
Tim blushed a bit as he glanced back, and Wil caught his eye, waving a bit before looking back to the package he was reading. Tim cleared his throat before whispering back to Rhys. “He’s Jack's best friend and bodyguard. Doesn't talk much. Could probably bench me and 7 other people. At the same time.”  
“I'm guessing you're into that?” Rhys giggled at Tim’s shocked look. “You aren't exactly subtle about it. What's stopping you?”  
Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno, I mean Jack totally thinks I should and I mean, his judgment is terrible. And if it's not, he’d think it was a riot if Wil wasn't into me and I asked him out.” Tim looked down and gave a sad smile. “And I mean, I look almost just like Jack. That’s gotta be a little weird.”  
Rhys put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “It's not that weird. One time Yvette went on a date with a guy who looked exactly like her brother. She was so mad at how well the date went.”  
Tim couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. “But they probably aren't still together. But I get the point.”  
“We’re getting mistletoe already. Say the word and we can get you caught under some with Mr. bodyguard over there.”  
“Oh my god, no! He’d crush it.” Tim put his hand to his chest, and tried to stop the giggles from bubbling out.  
“Or he’d crush you.” Rhys waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“You are terrible.”

Jack threw his hand over his eyes in frustration. It seemed the fewer employees he had on hand the more mistakes happened. Holidays were always busy. He was glad he was going to be somewhere else for 3 days, but dreaded the return. He was determined to use his time before his tiny vacation to set things up to run smoothly for 3 days where he wouldn't be there. It was more frustrating than he really expected.  
He pushed the button to call his secretary. Her voice came through the intercom. “Yes?”  
“Get me a coffee, and a lunch will you? Thanks doll.” He turned back to his stack of paperwork, and groaned into his hands. He turned over the first paper, glaring at its context. He glanced over to his phone, willpower wavering.  
Perhaps just one call. He turned on his phone, he looked through his contacts. His ex would be at her own work, meaning he could call her landline and get Angel. Nervously, his finger hovered over the call button. He didn't know how long he sat like that, but he slammed his phone down onto the desk when his secretary walked in with his order.  
“Thank you. That will be all.” He looked at his phone once more, before delving back into work

Rhys had difficulty supporting Tim's weight as they laughed, but Tim seemed to hold himself just enough that the two did not collapse. “Oh- oh it was wonderful, Rhys! Nothing will ever top that moment when Jack got pushed over by a baby giraffe. God just the look of horror seconds before he hit the ground was worth standing there for hours.”  
“Vaughn showed me the video but-” Rhys gasped for air between his laughs. “I didn't know he fell in a giraffe pie! Oh he must have thrown a fit.”  
“The biggest tantrum. It was so good.” Tim took a few heavy breaths. “I haven't laughed like that in a while. You're wonderful, I see why Jack likes you so much.”  
Rhys inhaled sharply. Then he hiccuped. “He- hic- he what?” Rhys couldn't help the way his voice rose.  
“Oh he’ll try to hide it, but I’ve lived with him for my entire life. I can tell when he's gotten affectionate towards someone.” Tim stood up fully, and looked at Rhys carefully. “He wouldn't have sent me to meet you if he didn't like you at least a little.”  
Rhys felt his face flushed as he hiccuped again. “O-oh.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“N-no, I just- ha, embarrassed myself earlier this- hic- morning.” Rhys waved his hand. “Lets just say he's gotten knocked over by- hic- more than one giraffe now.”  
Tim laughed a bit, but stopped to put a hand on Rhys’s back. “Hold your breath, it’ll help stop the hiccups.” He walked ahead helping Yvette pack away their snacks and drinks.  
Once the snacks were packed away in Rhys’s beat up old SUV, Tim offered to use Wil's truck for the frozen goods, but Rhys would need to join them in the truck to show them where the venue was.  
Wil huffed. And Rhys heard his voice for the first Time. “Truck can’t seat more than two. Even if he is skinny.” Wilhelm put his hands on his hips. “Tim, you go with the girl, the kid will tell me how to get back to the place.”  
Rhys felt a little bad at how sad Tim looked, but not everything could be fun. Rhys gave Tim a small wave goodbye as he followed Wil back to the truck. Unlike Tim, Wil wasn't much for conversation, and Rhys felt very out of place. Most of the trip was silence, and Rhys awkwardly standing to the side as Wilhelm put everything into the back of the truck. Once everything was secured, he and Rhys got back into the truck.  
“You get along with Tim.” Wilhelm stated. Rhys looked at him curiously, almost startled to see the large man blushing, ever so slightly.  
“Y-yeah. He’s…” Rhys thought what he should say next, giving Wilhelm time to speak.  
“He’s great. His brother’s a right pain, but Tim. Tim’s great.” Wil started the truck and pulled out of the loading dock. “I think I scare him sometimes. I scare a lot of people, usually doesn't bother me. But with him it does. How do you get him to laugh like that?”  
Rhys was dumbfounded. Despite the light blush across Wil's face, no one would have ever guessed that the man was bothered by what he was saying.  
“We just- talked I suppose. If-” Rhys bit his lip. “If you wanted him to smile, I bet you could just pick him up and put him on your shoulder. Take him away from his brother and just- smooch him.”  
The large man was quiet for a moment before he let out a huge laugh that Rhys swore shook the windows. “I don't think Tim would really be into the smooching.”  
“Oh I think he would be very into the smooches.” Rhys smiled mischievously. “In fact we have some mistletoe.”

Jack tapped his pen to his desk furiously. He needed to focus for once and he just couldn't. There was no reason for him to be so anxious about calling his own daughter. And he still needed to tell her when to meet him. He ran a hand through his hair again as he let himself lean back and relax into his chair.  
He hadn't thought this was how his day would go. he had thought it would be like a normal day, just a bit more busy. Instead he found himself barely doing any work at all, thoughts consumed by his daughter and that dumb kid. Determined not to get introspective, he grabbed his phone. He almost jammed his thumb with the amount of force he used to push the call button. He shaking held his phone to his ear.  
“Hello this is Joel.”  
“what the hell kind of name is Joel” Jack glared at the phone. Of course it wasn't Angel that answered.  
“... I think you have a wrong-”  
Jack sighed irritably. “No- I want to talk to Angel. Gotta update her on the event haps.”  
The man on the other end was quiet. Then- “Alright. I don't know why Callie doesn't like you talking to Angel. I'll go get her.” There was a soft clunk as the man set down the phone and Jack heard him call for Angel. In a distant mutter, but just barely clear enough to hear, Joel muttered, “God Callie didn't even want the brat anyway. She just wants to keep him from being happy.”  
Jack felt rage fill his entire being. His entire body heating up. He clenched his fist that wasn't holding the phone and gritted his teeth. He held his breath and counted to 10. And then he let the rage trickle out of his breath as he heard Angel pick up the phone.  
“Dad! Did you find out when we get to help?” He could hear her practice bouncing on the other end of the line. “Yeah, baby, 2 days. Then after that I'm guessing there's a break and then they serve the food.” Jack looked at his watch. “I’m planning on getting there around 8 or 9, so sometime around there might be best.”  
“Alright. I'll see you then.” There was a pause while Jack waited for Angel to hang up, like he usually did, but she stayed on the line. “Dad. You've been taking care of yourself right? You didn't… You didn't find out you're going to die right?”  
Jack's heart ached at the sadness in her voice. “No! Nonononono baby noo” Jack tried to quickly assure her he wasn't going to die of some illness. “I'm not- I haven't even seen a doctor in like 4 years!” Jack gave a nervous laugh hoping to calm his daughter down.  
Her shocked cry told him he failed. “4 years! Daddy no you have to go in for a checkup as soon as you can!”  
Jack gave a soft sigh. “Of course babygirl, I'll go in as soon as I have some time off. Just for you.” He heard her sniff.  
“Ok. I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.”  
“I'll make sure I'm there early on Tuesday, so you make sure you are too. And no fighting with Callie.”  
“Callie? Not mom?”  
“Not when she isn't here.” She laughed softly. “Bye dad.” He heard a click telling him the call had ended. He sat back down in his chair and relaxed. Suddenly, the paperwork seemed all worth it.

Rhys got Wilhelm back to Janey’s store just fine, and had managed to carry one whole ham into the back of the store where he’d be cooking. He loved the back of Janey’s emporium. It had been apart of a school before the school got torn down, this one lone building staying in tact. Janey hadn’t seen any reason to gut the lovely little home economics classroom in the back, when all she needed was the front. Yvette had stumbled across the store while shopping for Christmas one year, and hit it off with Athena, Janey’s doting girlfriend. The rest was history. They now had a kitchen with a ridiculous amount of cooking real estate, and it was perfect for their little event.  
Rhys directed Wilhelm to the cold room, for him to place all the turkeys and hams, before wandering back to the front.  
Vaughn had put Tim and Yvette to work clearing off the shelves and storing everything in Janey’s back room storage shed, but as soon as Tim saw Rhys he almost dropped his box in excitement. He sheepishly smiled at Yvette, before walking over to Rhys.  
“Everything go smoothly? Wil wasn't too much of a dick I hope.”  
Rhys pat Tim's shoulder. “You should go for it. Where’s Vaughn?”  
Tim gave him a confused look before jerking his head over to the front where Rhys noticed August had just arrived with no extra help, as Rhys expected.  
“Hey August!” Rhys waved. “This is Tim!” Rhys pointed not so subtly at Tim, who couldn't wave, due to the box in his hand. He gave Rhys a playful glare before heading back to what he was doing before.  
August waved back. “Cool, how you doin’ Rhys? Where’d the other newbie come from?”  
Rhys made his way over, looking happily at the progress. “Newbies actually, there's another one- Wilhelm- in the back putting away the big heavy meat. In the fridge.” Rhys gave a subtle glance around for Vaughn. “I’m alright, you know how I get.”  
August laughed. “Yeah, yeah you bundle of nerves. Where’s the others?”  
Rhys pointed over to the door leading to the yard with the shed. “Yvette and Tim went and dropped some boxes off over there, Wilhelm is back with Janey putting things away in the kitchen, Athena’s resting her shoulder at home and I have no clue where Vaughn is.”  
August nodded. “Cool, what needs doing then?”  
Rhys shrugged. “Just grab a box and take it back to the shed, when Vaughn shows up you can ask him what else he needs done.” Rhys looked around, picked a spot and started packing things away. He watched as August stuffed a bunch of heavy items into one box, and attempted to lift it up. Rhys laughed to himself as he watched August struggle. He saw Vaughn come out from behind one of the shelves, and walk towards August.  
“How much did you pack into that?” Vaughn leaned down and picked the box up with surprising ease. Rhys giggled when he saw how flustered August looked. It was his first time helping, so he wasn't used to Vaughn’s supernatural strength the way Rhys and Yvette were. “It’s ok not to get everything in one go you know.”  
August just looked on in awe, an odd look on his face. Rhys continued packing his box, testing if he could lift it every few items.  
Soon the entire store was cleared out, and the day grew dark. Tim and Wilhelm said their goodbyes, and after they left everyone else promised Janey that they’d return on Tuesday to decorate. She gave them all hugs as they stood next to Rhys’s van.  
“Make sure you aren't late, I’ll be here at 7, and I think Jack said he and Angel would stop by at 8.”  
Yvette nodded. “Alright, we’ll get here at 7 with you so we can get all the decorations here before Jack and Angel arrive. One day of rest before the big plans. It's exciting isn't it?”  
Everyone gave her tired smiles, a light energy thrumming through them. Janey gave them all one last hug each, then headed inside her shop, as everyone finally piled into the van.


	4. Day 5 - Deco-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing eventful happened on Day 4, just some extra shopping and jack working his tail off at work. :p  
> also of note this is where the story got LONG.

The day had come. The day when he was going to see Angel. Jack had woke up with a start at 3 AM, and spent the next 2 hours trying to go through his car to find something to wear that wasn't as worn as his pants and sweater. He finally found an outfit at the bottom of a box he never opened. He cautiously sniffed the articles of clothing. They smelled stale, as expected after sitting at the bottom of a box for 3 years. Jack sighed. He of course, was up much earlier than he needed to be, and still had 3 hours before he needed to be at the venue. He decided to drive himself to a laundromat and wash the clothes before wearing them. He needed to look his best for Angel. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He hadn't ever been this excited for anything. He set an alarm to notify him of when he needed to leave, and turned his car on. There was an odd sort of rattling noise, and Jack panicked just a bit.  
“Come on baby- I’ll get you serviced in a few days! Just don't do this to me- come on- come on- come on!” Jack pleaded. The car settled down, and started up fine. “Oh thank god.” Jack made another note to remind him to take his car to the shop- on Friday, after thanksgiving. He wasn't going to have time otherwise, and he lived in the thing. Like hell he was going to ask if he could stay with Rhys and his roommates. That would just be embarrassing for everyone.  
Great now he was thinking about Rhys. Jack tried to push the odd thoughts and feelings away as he drove to the laundromat, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Angel and Rhys occupied his mind, and he almost hit the bumper of the car in front of him when he realized they'd be in the same place in just a few hours. How were they going to interact with each other? Surely they'd get along well, since they both like charity events. But what if they didn’t? Jack wanted everything to be so so perfect for his Angel, and he supposed she was more mature than him and wouldn't end up yelling at anyone. Heck, Jack couldn't even imagine Angel mad. He’d seen her happy, he'd seen her sad. He’d even seen her so calm he couldn't tell what she was thinking. But never the all consuming rage Jack tended to get around stupid people. She didn't take after him in that sense, so things should be fine.  
But what if Rhys didn't like kids? It wouldn't be too out of place, after all, how many children were going to show up at a lost souls event?  
Someone honked at Jack, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. He drove forward, trying to push the ideas from his head and not worry. He’d know the answer in a few hours anyway. That only made him worry more.

There was a heavy weight on Rhys’s chest, preventing him from breathing properly. His eyes snapped open and he frantically tried to push the weight off, only to hear laughter and discover it was only Yvette.  
“Really? Do you have to do this every year?” He glared at her, while she just laughed.  
“Oh come on, I’m always the first up and it's not like I don't do it to Vaughn too. Speaking of Vaughn do you think I could get him to sit on August to wake him up?”  
Rhys’s glare dissolved as he started laughing with her. “If he hasn't already woken August up to save him from your torturous ways.” Rhys got out of bed and put his other arm on before he started pushing Yvette out of his room. “Come on out, I gotta get dressed.”  
“Pssh as if I’ve never seen you naked before.”  
“That wasn't intentional and you know it!” Yvette just laughed at him, and left his room, Rhys assumed to go bother Vaughn and August. He turned to his closet and clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Ok, lets see what I’ve got.”  
He looked through his clothes, knowing he would need a sweater today, since the snow was still gently falling outside. He tried to pick one of his more normal sweaters, the ones with the simple prints, but his eyes kept drifting to the horrible sweaters Yvette would always pick for him, saying they matched his shitty style. He would always deny it to her face, but he knew how right she was. Making up his mind he grabbed 2 sweaters, and a pair of black slacks. He put on an undershirt, making sure it was tucked into the slacks before taking the sweaters and heading out into the surprisingly cold living room.  
Yvette was laughing at August who seemed to be still waking up off of the floor, and Vaughn knelt nearby apologizing profusely.  
“What happened here?” Rhys tried to piece it together but his morning mind didn't feel like thinking.  
Yvette tried to say something but kept laughing, so Vaughn spoke up instead. “I forgot- god August usually isn't here for deco day and I wasn't thinking and I sorta- ha- threw myself onto the futon forgetting he was even there. I’m SO sorry August.”  
August laid down on the floor and stuck his hand up, giving everyone a thumbs up. “M’ok. Just a little fuckin’ heavier than I always imagined you.” He made another attempt at climbing up onto the futon, this time Vaughn reaching out and helping him up. “You are full of surprises aren't you, Vaughn?”  
Yvette took a few deep breaths, calming herself, before she looked over at Rhys, wiping her eyes. “Whats with the sweaters, couldn’t pick fancy or ugly?”  
“Actually, yeah. I dunno guys, good impression or stuffy impression?” Rhys held up the sweaters. One was a classy red sweater with decorative snowflakes along the cuffs, but an otherwise normal white pattern across the front, and the other was an autumnal brown with orange cornucopias and yellow turkeys decorating every inch of the front, a large ivory autumn leaf on the back.  
Vaughn and August did not need to think as they both pointed towards the brown sweater, prompting Yvette to sigh and agree with them. Rhys smiled and set the red one down, eagerly putting on his lovely, terrible choice. He had one other thanksgiving sweater, that he purposefully reserved every year for the actual event.  
He took a quick glance at the clock, noting they had about an hour before they needed to leave. “Who wants breakfast? I think we have the makings for some omelets.”  
August’s hand shot up, like a child in school. “Oh me I’d like food!”  
Rhys laughed as he started towards the kitchen, enjoying the light mood everyone was in. Deco-Day was everyone's favorite, even if Yvette was in charge. This would also be the most helpers they had had for a deco-day, since it usually was just the trio, and maybe Janey and Athena. Not only would it take possibly less time, due to the amount of heavy lifters they had for the larger decorations and tables and in general extra hands, they could also do more decoration. The past few years they had needed to cut some decorations much to their disappointment, since they had taken too much time with another step. Decoration wasn't truly what the event was about, but the decorations did bring some light to the eyes of everyone who visited them. Rhys loved when people would come into the shop expecting it to look unfinished and dreary, only to see the cheerful decorations and friendly faces. They always made sure the lighting was warm, to try and make the venue feel more homey. Sometimes they even had a small fake fireplace that Janey would bring in to warm the front up.  
Yvette was excited, and had talked about her plans the night before. She had told them she got Wilhelm and Tim to agree to bring in a tree to decorate. Sure it was early, but it was in the spirit of things. Plus then Janey could leave it up for the season. With the extra help, decorating things would take no time at all, and so they planned to do wonders to that shop’s interiors.

Jack listened to the sound of the machines as he laid on one of the tables provided for folding. He was the only one there, as he expected so close to the holidays. It was quieter than he would have liked, leaving his mind to wander as he gazed at the TV that was playing late season sports runs. He had compacted most of his worry down, and stifled it well, but he still worried about Angel. Would she know? That Jack had let the house go and lived in a car for almost 3 years? Would she be disappointed? Would she worry in turn about Jack?  
She clearly had gotten it in her head that somehow he was dying, and he hoped that by showing up in nicer pants and a clean shirt that she would see that he was healthy. But then he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked tired, the kind of tired that doesn't go away in one night. He could tell that he hadn’t hid his stress as well as he had thought. The graying streak in his hair was definitely larger than the last time Angel had seen him. He couldn't remember when it started to show, she might not have even seen it.  
He threw a hand dramatically over his face, trying to calm his own nerves. Handsome Jack may not get nervous, but Jack certainly did. And Jack couldn't hide it. Not when it came to Angel. He was sure she had secret powers some times, since even as a girl she had always surprised him with how smart she was. At 3 she was holding conversations more intelligent than some of his employees, by 5 she had learned his quirks and knew exactly what he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to hide it. At 6 he lost her, and didn't know how she had developed without him. His heart dropped as he realized he wouldn't even know what she looked like. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the picture he had of her. Perhaps she would pose for a new picture- no, he was sure she would. She didn't seem to hold any ill will towards him. That finally allowed him to smile. He should trust her more, she was remarkably smart, of course he shouldn't worry so much. He held his phone to his chest, and allowed himself to rest just a bit more until his clothes were ready to go into the dryer.

Everyone arrived at Janey’s at 7 am sharp, and excitedly started bringing in boxes while Yvette planned her vision. She had grabbed a sketchbook and was sketching out a floor plan and some walls to show them what she thought. She was excitedly telling Janey about the tree, and they both started to chatter about what sort of decorations they needed for it.  
Rhys set down the third and final box that he was bringing in, before going back to the kitchen to check on the turkeys. He checked how well they were thawing, and satisfied, he checked the hams. Once he figured how how long it would be before they were ready he thought about the menu, and what might be advantageous to start early.  
He set a few alarms on his phone notifying him to start on the brine, the cider, and the eggs. He headed back out to the front where Yvette was sorting through the boxes with Janey’s help, and August and Vaughn were setting up the tables. Rhys gave them a grin as he started towards the girls, pausing as he looked at the front where a little girl seemed lost outside. He beelined for her. Once he opened the door, she seemed to perk up. She turned towards a woman who had parked her car in the lot.  
“I think this is it, Mom. I don't see Dad’s car anywhere though.” She turned back to Rhys, and gave a cute smile. She curtseyed, lifting her ruffled sweater dress slightly before holding out a hand in a very professional manner. “My name is Angel, daddy and I are supposed to help with the event?”  
Rhys realized exactly who this was and smiled at her. “Hi Angel, your dad isn't here yet but that doesn't mean you can't come in-”  
“Absolutely not. It’s bad enough I’m leaving her with that ruffian of a man, I’m not leaving her with strangers.” The woman put a hand on Angel’s shoulder protectively, but Angel just rolled her eyes.  
“He’s not a ruffian, Mom, just because you don't like him.” Angel spoke to the woman as though she were the child, and Rhys found it amusing.  
“Listen, ma’am, it's cold out there, nice and warm in here, I’d at least rather you wait for Jack inside than outside in the snow.” He waved them in and held the door open, watching as Angel ran in ahead of her mother who stood there in shock. She glared at Rhys before walking in. he shut the door and pulled out his phone to text Jack, noting Angel was there almost 20 minutes early.  
“You know, Jack said you wouldn't be here until 8, that's probably why he's not here yet.” The woman seemed to ignore him, and looked over his friends with growing distaste.  
“This is the group he chose? It's a wonder Hyperion isn't failing.” Rhys felt his jaw clench at her words. He was beginning to like this woman less and less, seeing why she and Jack had gotten divorced. He looked back to his phone and texted Jack to get there as soon as possible, since his daughter and ex had arrived. When he looked up again the woman had moved her was into a corner to watch them irritably, while Angel had walked over to Janey and Yvette and introduced herself. Rhys went over to join them, noting how excited Angel seemed to meet new people.  
“... And I’m really glad you're letting me help even though I’m little. I know that I won't be able to do much, but hopefully I can do enough to be of benefit!”  
“Of course you’ll be helpful, someone's gotta get those low spaces no one wants to bend down and reach.” Yvette laughed, “but really, any help is good help. I’m not gonna turn you down just because you're small.”  
“If you want you can even help in the kitchen, I always need help with prep.” The girl looked up at him a wide grin on her face.  
“Really? Mom never lets me cook, says I don't need to.”  
Rhys scoffed, an irritable glance at the girl's mom. “Everyone needs to know how to cook, whether or not anyone ever thinks they don't. C’mon, you gotta meet the other two, and I think Tim and Wilhelm will be here later too.”  
Janey looked up from the box. “Athena’s gonna stop by as well, needs me to take her to the store to get some more hot pads. She might stay for some refreshments if you don't mind.”  
“Of course I don't mind! I made sure to get her some of those little melty candies too, you know the ones.” He took Angel’s hand and led her over to where Vaughn and August had just set down the heaviest of the tables. Vaughn didn't seem affected by it, but August was rubbing his arms, face slightly reddened with effort.  
“Hey guys, this is Angel, Jack’s daughter. Angel, this is August and Vaughn.” Rhys pointed to them as he introduced them, each of them waving slightly when they heard their name.  
“Hi, its nice to meet you.“she gave them a small bow, and a big grin.  
“Its nice to meet you too, Angel. Your dad gonna be here soon?” August stood up straight, clearly trying to brush off the strain he’d put himself under by helping Vaughn move the table.  
“But didn't he say 8? It’s still too early for him to show up isn't it?” Vaughn stepped around the small table barricade, and stood next to August. “I mean I guess not that much earlier but still.”  
Rhys pulled out his phone again. He dad one new message, and hoped it was from Jack. “I texted him to let him know she got here, and he's messaged back, gimme a sec.”  
Angel let his hand go and stood there a moment before letting herself speak up. “I know I told daddy 8, but I got excited and made mom take me a little earlier, since he said you’d be here after 7.”  
Vaughn smiled at her gently. “It's alright, being early is always fun. It lets you help Yvette and Janey go through those boxes and pick out what decorations you like best.” He winked at her. “There’s like 50 colors of fairy lights.”  
Rhys pulled up the message from- ugh Vasquez. “False alarm guys not Jack. Just As-” He looked at Angel and gently coughed. “Uhm, Vasquez.” He looked down at the message.  
HV; Guess who got thanksgiving off. HA  
Rhys snorted, before putting his phone away. Obviously Vasquez didn't get the “off all week” memo. Must not have even noticed Rhys wasn't at work.

Jack woke with a start when his phone beeped at him. Checking it, he saw it was from Rhys. He groaned, and got up off the table. He checked his laundry, and decided it needed more time in the dryer. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Rhys’s message said. He put his clothes in for another 15 minutes, and relaxed into one of the crappy plastic chairs. Curse his need for clothes that didn't smell like old box.  
He waited for his clothes to be done, almost falling out of the chair when they finally beeped, he threw the door open and felt around the clothes for wet spots. Once he was satisfied with them, he grabbed the clothes he wanted to wear and put them on right there in the middle of the empty laundromat. He didn't care, he just needed to get out of there. He shoved everything else into the box he’d used to bring them all in, and practically ran out to his car.  
He shoved the box into the back, and ran around to the front. Once he was seated he pulled out his phone and texted Rhys a quick “on my way”, before peeling out of the parking spot and racing over. He noted that his ex’s car was just as shitty as she was, almost parking next to her, but realizing she would then see all his things in the back like some sort of hobo- which he realized he sort of was. Nonetheless he parked on the other side of the small lot, hidden next to a bush. He got out and raced in, hoping that he wouldn't have to wait for someone to open the door for him. He was glad to find that, no he didn’t, and even more glad to find Rhys with Angel right next to him, smiling and laughing like friends. Angel noticed Jack first, pointing him out to Rhys. Rhys looked over at him and Jack noticed Rhys had placed a wreath on his head like a crown.  
Jack knelt down and held his arms out as Angel stood up and started running towards him. She almost knocked him over when she hugged him, but he managed to stabilize himself and return the hug easily enough.  
“When did you get so big?” He murmured softly, the both of them knowing the answer. He let her go as he noticed Callie walking towards him.  
“You're late.” She said. He glared at her. Then he checked his phone, which told him it was 8:03 AM.  
“By what three minutes? Lighten up, it's a party!” Rhys chastised. He had stepped next to Callie, and Jack noticed a few similarities. First, they both had brown hair, second they were both rather leggy, third they both were glaring at each other with a fierceness that Jack swore could have set a fire.  
“Whatever. I’m leaving. I’ll be back to pick up Angel.” She waved her hand irritably and left. They watched her get into her car and drive away. Once she had turned, Rhys put a hand on Jack's shoulder, still wearing the wreath crown. “Good to see you again, Jack.” Jack felt his face heat up at Rhys’s gentle smile, but he would adamantly deny this if asked.  
“Y-yeah? Good to see you too.” He smiled back at Rhys for a moment before looking back at Angel, who was just giving him a soft smile. “S-so! What’d I miss?”  
He stood up as Angel started to pull him towards the boxes where she and Rhys had been sitting earlier, and Jack noticed a small page with a tree on it. There were notes and scribbles all over it. Angel tugged on his arm letting him know he needed to sit down and- after a moment's consideration- so he did. Rhys sat down opposite of Angel, his knee gently knocking into Jack’s.  
Angle picked up the paper. “Yvette put me in charge of the tree decorations, and Rhys is helping me. Since its not really a Christmas tree I wanted to make it autumn themed, with more focus on the oranges and yellows. There's 10 shades of lights we can use in that range, plus the white lights, and Rhys says it's usually best to use only 3 different colors on a tree the size we’re getting.” Jack listened intently as she continued describing her ideas for the tree, in more detail than people would describe their projects in meetings at work. Occasionally she would motion towards Rhys, who would lift something up to show Jack, or give him the option of 2 things when Angel asked for his opinion. Jack felt strangely nostalgic, helping his daughter decorate a tree. It was something they did when she still lived with him, and once or twice, she would give him a look that let him know she was feeling the same thing.  
Eventually after she had explained everything, she looked at the two men curiously.

“How did you two meet? Dad never said how he found out about this.” Rhys smiled, and almost explained how her dad lived in a car- but decided against it.  
“I work for him. I do low level security programming for Hyperion.” Rhys shrugged slightly, and hoped that was a good enough answer for the girl, but she instead looked to her father. Jack stammered a bit before he sighed heavily.  
“Baby I gotta- I-” He took a breath before giving her a sad look. “I haven't exactly been myself since you left. I guess for a while I was upset, sure, but then I don't know what happened.” Rhys looked over to the table where the girls were helping August and Vaughn decorate the food station, and wondered if he should leave Jack alone with his daughter.  
Rhys made to stand, but Jack put a hand on his knee, so he stayed. The man didn't even look at him.  
“I guess I was just- Lonely? I don't know. I’ve been staying in my car for a while now. Didn't see a point in keeping the house if there was no one to come home to.” Rhys had never heard Jack’s voice be so quiet. He felt like it wasn't his place to be there, hearing the quiet confession, but Jack hadn't moved his hand yet.  
Jack didn't look up at Angel, so Rhys looked for him. She seemed sad, contemplative. Then tears started to form in her eyes.  
“You ARE dying.” Rhys froze. He looked back at Jack who looked up to her in a panic. “You didn't want me to know but y-you ARE!”  
“No- Angel I'm not-” He gave a pleading glance towards Rhys.  
Rhys moved closer to Angel, putting his hands on her shoulder, allowing her to pull him into a hug and cry into his chest. “Your dad isn't dying. He’s just an idiot that doesn't know how to handle his emotions.” He heard Jack give a quiet, offended ‘hey!’, and smiled when he heard Angel give a soft laugh.  
“Are you sure he's not lying to me?” She pulled away and looked up at Rhys.  
He gave her a grin, and tapped his wreath crown. “I swear by my crown.”  
She laughed again and moved to hug Jack. “You better not die on me. I need you.”  
He was quiet for a moment, before kissing her forehead gently. “Apparently, I need you too.”  
Rhys looked back over at the table where his friends were blissfully unaware of the small emotional exchange. Looking back to Jack and his daughter, he felt slightly out of place. He knew more about Jack than anyone else he knew, despite having only met him a few days previous.  
Rhys let himself relax, as he finally stood up to stretch. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he grinned as he opened the message from Tim.  
‘Hlp w doo’  
Rhys let out a small laugh, and Jack looked up at him, mildly offended. “What?”  
“No- not you, Tim and Wil got here with the tree.” Rhys smiled shyly. Angel lit up and practically ran to the door yelling “Uncle Tim!”  
Rhys walked over with Jack just behind him and helped Angel open the door. He saw Wilhelm’s large truck just a short space away, and Tim and Wil were pulling a tree much bigger than Rhys had imagined out of the back. Rhys looked back into the shop, trying to eyeball the space to make sure that yes, it would in fact fit. He still wasn't sure.  
“Are you sure that will fit?” He called out to Tim.  
“Wil is!” Tim called back, saying something to Jack who had apparently left Rhys’s side to help with the tree. Rhys had to stifle a laugh when he realized Tim and Jack had dressed rather similarly. They looked even more like twins than they normally did, both in gray slacks and v neck sweaters, Tim in green and Jack in red. Tim seemed to notice and gave Jack an offended gasp. Jack just laughed at him, and Rhys wasn't prepared for how handsome Jack’s laugh made him. He stood back holding the door- and a very excited Angel- out of the way of the three men. Yvette noticed the cold intrusion, and excitedly perked up when she noticed the tree. The oh so big tree that Rhys was sure would barely fit, if it even fit at all. and he was right, the tree was taller than Wilhelm by a few inches and there was just enough space for a star to fit snug at the top. Wilhelm looked proud of himself.  
“See Tim, I told you it’d be a perfect fit. I'm the best measuring tool.” He stood proud and gave Tim an odd sort of lopsided grin. Tim took this in stride by mumbling something under his breath and turning bright red.  
Rhys felt baffled at how the two could so clearly like each other and not know it was mutual.

Jack hadn't expected Tim and Wilhelm to be there that day, though he should have guessed when he got a bunch of messages from Tim about how great all of the volunteers were and how he was now friends with Rhys. He also hadn't expected Wilhelm to be so open with the small group so suddenly, though watching Wilhelm chat with August and Vaughn like old pals he suddenly saw it was more the group that seemed to bring out the best in everyone. They complimented each other well, and Jack felt himself want to slink away and leave, so he wouldn't ruin whatever it was they had here. He looked over at Angel who was pushing some of the boxes of decorations towards the tree, and then he looked around for Rhys, who seemed to be nowhere to be found. Or so he thought, since he almost jumped a foot into the air when a hand placed itself on his back.  
“Whoa, sorry. Didn't think I was that stealthy.” Jack looked back to Rhys, eyes wide. Rhys seemed to be trying and failing not to laugh.  
“You didn't- I mean- Ugh just shut up.” Rhys let loose a few cute giggles, and Jack suddenly felt alright again. He smiled gently.  
“C’mon, they’ve commandeered Wilhelm to do heavy lifting so I need your help getting Angel up to the tree to put the star on it.” Rhys pulled Jack over, Jack only stumbling a little bit.  
Angel was quick to look up when Jack drew near, dragged along by Rhys. “Dad remember how we used to put the star on the tree when we had Christmas together? You used to pick me up and let me put it on instead of dragging out the ladder. I think we might be able to reach the top if you do that, but…” She trailed off and looked away slightly. “I am bigger so I might be too heavy for that.”  
Jack couldn't help the scoff. “Your dad is still strong as an ox, I could probably pick Cupcake over there up if we needed.” He puffed out his chest proudly, giving Rhys a glance. Rhys seemed amused, hand gently covering his mouth hiding a laugh.  
Angel laughed as well. “Well, then help me pick what topper we should use. I like these three, cause they're the least Christmassy.” She held up a stained glass star topper, a soft yellow crystal sunburst, and a bundle of twigs that appeared to be a nest with pinecone eggs. Jack looked between them.  
“Why is there pinecones in the nest? Are they like… supposed to be eggs?” He looked up at Angel who shrugged.  
Rhys fidgeted a bit. “The rock eggs it came with were to heavy, so we used pinecones.” He shrugged. “Not like once it's up there anyone will see.”  
Jack glanced at him. “You made the nest?”  
“No- we just bought a nest topper- well it's not a topper it actually can just go in the tree anywhere but we could put it on top I guess- we took the eggs out though cause it kept falling through our trees.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“Heh, it's cute though, not really what I’d put on the top of my tree. Which one do you like, kiddo?” Jack picked up the nest and looked at the tree. The nest would fill any empty spaces in the branches that would usually get turned towards the wall.  
Rhys looked down at the ground before looking back up at Jack. “I’m biased. My mom gave me the star so… I’m going to like it best because of that.”  
Jack was startled by that. He supposed other people would have mothers who cared for them, and naturally would like their own mothers. Even Angel had a mother, as much of a bitch as she was. Gently he put the nest into the tree, using the small wires in its base to latch it in place. He turned back toward Angel, trying to keep the somber thoughts of his absent mother from his mind. He forced a smile as he tapped the star. Angel set down the sunburst, and turned towards the tree. Jack picked her up easily, and lifted her towards the top. She barely reached the top, but managed to put it on the tree.  
“Now that I see it on top, I think I like it better than the others.” Jack kept his forced smile on when he looked at Rhys, but Rhys wasn't looking at him. The kid’s eyes were on the star, eyes starting to water. Jack’s fake smile melted away to a look of concern. “You ok, Rhys?”

Rhys tried to wipe the tears away frantically. He really hadn't expected that something as silly as seeing the star being put on the tree by a little girl would get him to cry. But it made him think of his family, and the last time they were together. “It's fine- Just a little homesick, that's all.” Rhys looked over at Jack, whose brows knit together. Rhys realized that had been the first time Jack called him anything other than pet names. He felt his face heat up before looking down at Angel, whose expression matched her father's.  
“Rhys you're crying! When was the last time you got to see your family?” She reached forward to grab Rhys’s hand and pull him down to give him a hug. He hugged her back, feeling a little guilty for having cried over something so stupid. He looked over at Vaughn and Yvette who seemed to be watching him, frozen in the middle of whatever they had been doing. He nodded gently at them, and they nodded back, getting back to their own jobs.  
Rhys pulled back and took a deep breath. He wiped away a few more tears and smiled at Angel. “It's just been a few months since I saw them last. I really shouldn't be feeling so sad, but it happens I guess.”  
Angel nodded solemnly. “I used to cry a lot when they took me away from dad. It was always the little things.”  
Both Rhys and Angel gave a surprised squeak as they were suddenly pulled into a strong bear hug from Jack. He didn't say a word, and the hug was short lived. He pulled away quickly and picked up some string lights. “Who’s gonna help me put these up?”  
Decorating went by faster than Rhys wanted to. It was surprisingly fun, decorating a tree with Angel and Jack. But once they were done, Rhys looked around the shop and took in the others work. It seemed that Janey and Yvette had been busy decorating tables that had been put up all over the floor. Tim and Wilhelm had been putting up the string lights and autumn garlands on the walls, and a few along the ceiling. Vaughn was working with August to put up the serving windows in front of the banquet table. Rhys sighed happily. A dreamy look spreading across his face. The shop looked like a slice of fall heaven.  
“Hey!” He clapped his hands together, calling out to the others. “Who’s hungry?”

Everyone had looked over at Rhys with a thankful look, as they all finished up the immediate task they had been working on, a few of them stretching as everyone got ready for a break. Jack followed Rhys into the back, intending to help. Rhys stopped in the doorway causing Jack to run into him, causing Rhys to jump into the kitchen with a yelp.  
“O-oh I didn't know you were going to help! I was going to ask Angel what she wanted. Jack looked back towards the girl, who had started talking to Tim.  
“I’ll go ask, I’ll be back in a sec.” He turned towards Rhys, grinning. Rhys nodded and left to go get the snacks for everyone else. Jack went back to where Angel and Tim were catching up with each other.  
“Hey hey, Hows Angel doing with her favorite uncle?” Jack slapped a hand on his brother’s back, causing Tim to cough.  
“Rude Jack.” He breathed.  
“Dad! Don't be mean to uncle Tim!” Jack just laughed.  
“Rhys wanted to know what you’d like to eat, baby girl. Not sure what there is but-”  
“Oh there's mostly chips and stuff.” Tim perked up. he put a thoughtful finger to his jaw. “There were a lot.”  
Jack scoffed, before looking back to Angel. She seemed contemplative. “Callie doesn't like when we have chips in the house…”  
The short buff guy walked over. “If you don't want chips I made Rhys get a veggie platter too. We got it yesterday night so it’d be fresh for today.”  
Angel smiled at him. “Thank you, Vaughn-” Oh right that was his name. “-I might still try some chips though. It’ll really make Callie mad. I used to like the- uhhmm.” She looked up at Jack. “What were those chips I like called? The ones we used to get from the sandwich shops we used to eat at?”  
Jack thought about it. The shop had closed 2 years ago, so he couldn't remember. “Kettle chips? I think? They were thicker than normal chips. I’ll let Rhys know. I’ll be back soon.” He bent down and kissed Angel on the forehead.  
He headed back to the kitchen, only to find that Rhys was nowhere to be found. “Rhys?” He called into the empty room. “Rhys, Cupcake you here?” He walked further in. He stood by the island in the center of the room, and leaned up against it. Rhys would show up at some point.  
Rhys did in fact show up, holding a lot more bags of chips that Jack thought necessary. “Oh hey Jack, could you get the veggie platter from the cold room, my arms are full.”  
Stunned, Jack murmured an affirmation and went to grab the platter. When he got back the chip bags were all over the small center island, Rhys carefully looking over them. He looked at Jack when he approached, then back to the table. He carefully piled the chips on top of each other to make room for Jack to set down the platter. Jacks shocked face kept looking at the large pile.  
“Did you- I mean- Jesus kid.” Jack was at a loss for words. “I really think this might be a little excessive.”  
“I didn't think so at the time. I’m not actually sure this is all from us either though. I don't remember getting these.” He picked up a large bag with foreign lettering on it. “I think Janey might have mixed some things in. I didn't feel like sorting them all out so I just kinda brought them all out. Did you find out what Angel likes?”  
“Uhhh- Yes! Kettle chips? I think that's what they were. Just the really thick cut ones?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “They used to make ‘em at this old sandwich shop we used to go to.”  
Rhys looked back to the pile, picking up a few bags and moving them around until he emerged victorious with 2 bags. One was the kettle chips, and the other was a bag of spicy corn chips. “Tim said you used to like these, so that's what I grabbed for you. Obviously we have a lot of choices so- you know if you don't actually like them or-”  
“I haven't had these in ages.” Jack took both bags from Rhys with a growing grin, stopping the kid’s rambling. “Thanks, Rhys.”

Rhys felt his face heat up at the gentle tone Jack used. Stammering he turned away and started looking for everyone else’s choice of snack, before shoving them all at Jack so he could get the cider as well. “C-could you take that out to them? Please? I gotta get the cider and cups so I’ll just- I’ll be right out.” He turned stiffly and went into the walk in fridge. Once the door shut behind him, he took a few breaths.  
He let himself slide down the door onto the floor, before letting out a final heavy sigh. He’d been doing fine when decorating with Angel, since Jack wasn't his own focus, but when Jack smiled at him when they were alone- well his cool came crashing down. He put his face in his palms, only startling himself a little with how cold his prosthetic was.  
“Just a few more hours, that's all Rhys, then you can go home and sleep on it.” He whispered into the cold, assuring himself. He carefully stood back up, and checked the meats once more. They were thawing nicely, and would be ready to start brining tomorrow morning. Rhys grabbed the bottles of cider, and the plastic cups before heading out the fridge and out to the front area where everyone had gathered at the banquet table.  
No one noticed as he set the bottles in the ice buckets Rhys assumed Vaughn had brought out, and put the cups right next to it. He started to head over to- yeah that was Tim in the green- before he noticed Jack next to him. Nervously, he looked for Angel instead, and found her next to Wilhelm and Vaughn.  
“Hey, I brought the cid-” Vaughn was suddenly gone, having already run over to the cider. “-er. Well that was fast.” Rhys looked back to Wil and Angel. “Do you guys want some?  
Angel looked to the bottles, then back to Rhys. “I’m only 9.”  
“Wh- Oh! No they're not alcohol! It's just like a bubbly apple juice, with spices!” Rhys laughed a little, nervously.  
“Oh, I’ll try some then.”  
Rhys smiled, then looked to Wilhelm. “What about you? Should I bring a glass?”  
Wilhelm nodded, before he and Angel continued their conversation. Rhys went over to where he had put the cider to pour them their glasses, only to find Vaughn already pouring 4 glasses.  
“Wow, usually you don't share willingly.” Rhys smirked when Vaughn glared up at him.  
“Special occasion. S’not my fault we have so many new people.” Rhys noticed him glance towards August. “Also I know you got me like 3 more bottles at home.”  
A plan hatched in Rhys’s head, as he pulled out another glass. “Y’know, why don't you take a glass over to August. I’m sure he’d like some.” Rhys’s grin took on a mischievous note and Vaughn almost spilled.  
“What? No, he's over there with Yvette and Janey! They’d notice! I’d never-” Rhys put a hand on Vaughn’s head, prompting him to stop talking and just glare at Rhys.  
“Or- and here's a thought- August thanks you and nothing else happens. And hey, maybe you could strike up a conversation with hi-”  
“Like you strike up a conversation with Jack?” Vaughn gave Rhys a knowing look. “I saw you, stopping cause Tim was there.”  
Rhys blushed. “No- it was the other way around. I was going to talk to Tim but Jack was there- don’t you make this about me.” He gave a pout. “Fine- how bout this, I go take Jack a glass, and you take one to August. Deal?” Rhys held out a hand stealthily, so not to alert anyone a deal had been struck.  
“Deal, bro.” Vaughn grinned, and took the 4 glasses over to where August, Janey and Yvette were standing, Rhys grabbed another glass and poured some for Angel and Wilhelm, making sure they had theirs before he made his way back to pour a glass for himself, Tim and Jack.  
Really- he told himself- there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He glanced at Vaughn, who had, in fact, already started talking with August and the others, though Janey and Yvette were sneaking away from the two. And- after all- it wasn't as though he was only giving a glass to Jack, Tim was there to, and he had given some to Angel and Wilhelm. Perfectly normal behavior.  
He took a breath and poured the glasses, before making his way over to Tim and Jack. Tim was talking about something when he stepped over to them, and offered the glasses.  
“You usually have the worst ideas but this time you should just- oh hey Rhys. Whats this?” Tim had been animatedly gesturing in the air, but pulled his arms to his side when he noticed the glasses with the gently bubbling liquid in them. “Oh! The cider right? Thank you.” Tim gently grabbed a glass from Rhys, and took a quick sip before giving Jack a pointed glance.  
“Oh- uh it's not- it's safe right?” Jack stammered a bit, seemingly unsure if he should reach for it.  
“I’m not poisoning you.” Rhys smiled, a little confused at Jack's hesitance.  
“No I mean-” He glanced at Tim who just nodded. Jack finally grabbed the glass, and thanked Rhys quietly. He took a small sip, before his face broke out in a grin. “Oh hey, this is good.”  
“Which is why Vaughn refuses to let anyone forget it exists.” Rhys started to walk away, possibly to go talk to Angel again, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I- ah- actually had something to say- to you- I mean-” Jack pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’m gonna go see what Wilhelm and Angelareuptobye.” Tim gave a wave and walked away narrowly avoiding Jack’s hand when he moved to grab the back of Tim’s sweater.  
“No- Tim!” Jack looked back to Rhys eyes wide. Rhys carefully crossed his arms, still holding his drink. Jack shifted a bit, but still looked rather uncomfortable.

Was it really so hard to thank someone? Apparently it was. Rhys had done one thing that managed to spur Jack into fixing his life, small steps at a time. All he had to say was “Thanks for putting that dumb flier on my car!” and pat the kid on the back, but he couldn’t get it out. Rhys seemed uncomfortable, and Jack really couldn't blame him, since all he’d managed to do was stare at him.  
Jack coughed quietly. “So I just- I wanted- I-” Jack took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that hard. It couldn't be that hard. “Rhysie- Rhys-”  
“You can call me Rhysie. I-If that makes it easier.” Jack looked at him. Rhys had a light blush across his cheeks, and a demure smile. Jack felt his heart skip a beat.  
“I don't think it would.” Jack gave a nervous laugh. “I- whoakay- I wanted to thank you.”  
Rhys cocked his head gently. “You already did. In the backroom.”  
Jack paused, trying to remember. “Oh, no that was for the chips. This is- This is for everything else.” Giving him the flier, putting up with him, being so goddamned adorable.  
“Oh, you’re welcome.” Rhys blushed a bit more before looking around at the store, looking just a touch disappointed. Jack wanted to kiss him. But Rhys was definitely not interested in a huge mess like Jack. There were times Jack wasn't sure, but he kept telling himself that, just to keep himself from losing whatever it was he already had.  
Rhys looked back to Jack, eyes shyly avoiding meeting his gaze. “You know, we were thinking of doing another event closer to Christmas. It wouldn't be on Christmas though just late in the month. You and Angel could volunteer for that too. We could always use the help, and it was fun decorating a tree with you two.” Rhys finally looked up at Jack, a kind of shyness in his eyes Jack hadn't ever seen from him.  
“I- Yeah? Sounds like it’d be fun, but Angel’s mother might put a nix on it. She already isn't happy that this event is taking Angel from her for more than one day.” Jack bit his tongue to keep him from saying anything bad about his ex. Rhys didn't need to be subjected to his petty fight with her.  
“No offense but Angel’s mother is a grade a bitch.” Rhys took a sip of his drink, quickly as though he had been about to say something he was going to regret. “I’m sorry, she was just- ugh- she was Terrible this morning. With a capital T. She kept judging us as though we were teacup poodles in a big dog show.”  
Jack stared at him a moment, trying to process what Rhys had just said. When it hit him, he couldn't stop the loud laughter from erupting out of him. He put a hand on Rhys’s shoulder, this time to steady himself. He felt Rhys almost come down with him, but the younger man had been able to steady himself. “What does that even mean?” He said between fits of laughter.  
“I- My mom used watch dog shows- I don’t- oh my god!” Rhys’s small squeak of embarrassment only made Jack laugh harder. He shifted his head so it was resting on his arm, which was resting on Rhys.  
Jack laughed into Rhys’s shoulder for what seemed like ages, Rhys huffing every so often, trying to push him off. He tried to calm his laughter with deep shaky breaths, eventually succeeding and leaving his head resting on his arm as the last dregs of laughter forced their way out of his system. He sighed heavily, eyes closed as he softly tried not to start chuckling. “You’re a good kid.” He whispered.  
“I'm not a kid. And get off me, the others are giving me weird looks.” Rhys gave Jack another gentle shove, and Jack lazily looked up at him. Their faces were inches apart and Jack realized that Rhys’s eyes were different colors. There were flecks of amber in his brown eye, that- in the warm light of the shop- almost looked like gold. Jack tore his own eyes away and gave another nervous laugh.  
“Yeah, right. Sorry.” He looked over at where everyone else was, and noticed that almost everyone looked away from him quickly, including Tim and Wil, who pretended they were engrossed in their own conversation quickly. The only one left watching him and Rhys was Angel, a calm gentle sort of smile on her face. She had been standing near Yvette, Janey, and another woman who looked familiar- but Jack couldn't place her- and Jack watched as she said something to them before making her way over to him. Jack lifted his arm of of Rhys’s shoulder, earning a very quiet noise of relief.  
“Are you ok? You were laughing a lot.” Angel asked as she got closer to them. She looked at her dad carefully, and Jack felt like she was assessing him.  
“Yeah fine, just having a good laugh with Rhysie here.” He looked over at Rhys, who was just looking at him, brows furrowed, eyes unreadable. Jack couldn't help smile more. Rhys gave a little pout and looked at his drink.  
“Oh alright. Yvette says as soon as you two are ready we should get back to work. She put me in charge of ground decoration.” Angel stood in a near perfect imitation of Jack, before giggling and heading back to the two women. Jack sighed warmly. He was so glad his girl was enjoying herself so much. It meant the world to him that they got the chance to try and be a family again, even if it was only for a short while. Jack let his thoughts drift to Rhys’s earlier offer of the winter event. This volunteer thing could become a regular thing. He’d get to see Angel and Rhys a lot more often. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Just Angel. He could see Rhys whenever he wanted at work. Jack felt his face heat up. He chose not to think about it, and instead turned towards Rhys, who was watching him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Rhys took a sip of his drink. “I’m going to be cooking the last half of deco-day. Gotta make the brines you know.” He finished off his cider, smiled at Jack then walked away, Jack unsure of his own emotions in the moment.

Rhys shut himself into the kitchen, heart racing. He couldn't stop thinking about the look Jack had on his face when he was looking at him, faces inches apart. Rhys really thought Jack was going to kiss him. A small traitorous part of him had really wanted him to. Rhys sighed wistfully. Jack was really a man he could only fantasize about. Jack’s first priority was probably his daughter, and Rhys was ok with that. If he did do the winter event with them, it would be so he could see his daughter again, and Rhys knew that was all it was. And yet that traitorous part of him begged him to try. Rhys looked at the counter, trying to get himself to calm down when he noticed the small bundle of mistletoe.  
“Huh,” Rhys hummed softly to himself as he picked up the bundle. There were 3 sprigs with strings tied to them for hanging from the ceiling. They weren't meant to go out in the front area where strangers might end up under them, just in the back where it would cause some well placed mischief between the two couples Rhys was now trying to get together. Rhys looked around for places to put them, where they might be noticed, but not until someone was under them. One went by the island, one by the fridge and one by the back door. Rhys had plans on how to get either of the couples to end up under the small plants, and he was definitely excited. Plus it got his mind of his crush- or not. He sighed, and set about making the brines.

Jack rubbed his eyes, surprised at how tired he was. He heard Angel yawn next to him, as they sat on one of the benches that had been set up to wait for Angel’s mother to pick her up. “Yeah, I feel you. It’s been a good long day.” He smiled sleepily down at Angel, who had rested her head on his chest. He looked up at the shop and drank in the view. It looked very nice, the soft glow of the lights illuminating the silk leaves, brightening their reds, yellows and oranges. Jack was proud of the tree, glowing with a myriad of autumn colors, star bright at the top. He could get used to this, if they did it every year. He felt himself drifting off, having to shake himself awake. He still had to drive and find a place to sleep for the night. He had thought about asking if he could just leave his car in the parking lot, since he would be there again in 2 days, but he felt rather weird about imposing like that on them.  
The door finally opened, letting cold air flow in as Callie walked in. she looked around before her eyes settled on Jack and Angel. Jack saw the fury in her eyes as he gave Angel a small shake, her blearily looking up and around. She finally noticed her mother and sighed. She gave Jack a hug and said her goodbyes as Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building. Jack waited for a moment before deciding to say goodbye to everyone else. Tim and Wilhelm were hanging my the banquet bar, having one last glass of cider before Wil would take Tim home. Janey and Athena- the woman he sort of remembered- were getting ready to head out the back door. And Vaughn, Yvette and August were waiting with Rhys at a table. Rhys gave Jack a cute tired smile before he said goodbye.  
“See you in 2 days.” He said with a soft promise. “I’ll be here around midnight to start cooking, probably napping here and there..”  
Jack grinned. “Of course. I can try and be there to keep you company if you want.”  
Rhys just blushed, his smile growing wider.  
“Angel will probably be here around 8 again, so if there's anything left by then she’ll probably want to help you with it.” Jack stretched, and said goodbye one more time before heading out to his car. He tried to start it up, only getting a whiny gear grinding sound before it just went silent. So much for waiting to fix it.


	5. Day 6 - Cooking

When Rhys arrived at Janey's to start cooking, he really wasn't expecting there to be a car in the lot. He definitely wasn't expecting it to be Jack’s car. He peered in, trying to make sure Jack was ok, only to find the man not in the car. Rhys sighed and decided to leave a note letting Jack know that the shop would be open for a bit if he needed someplace warm to sit.  
Rhys went in and beelined for the kitchen. He only needed a few hours to do what he needed, then he could leave and take a nice nap before coming in at midnight. Rhys put on some music to fill the silence, some soft jazzy station that wasn't already playing Christmas music like all the rest. He had just gathered all the ingredients when the door to kitchen opened.  
“Rhys?” Jack called in. he looked around a moment before his eyes settled on Rhys and all the ingredients in front of him. “You start cooking this early?”  
Rhys smiled. “Only a few things. Plus some prep for tomorrow. We are cooking a rather large feast. There's going to be almost a hundred people coming through.” Rhys picked up a can of pumpkin puree. “It's really mostly just the things I can get away with doing early. Like the pumpkin pie and a few other things.”  
“Ah. you want any help? To- I dunno make it faster?” Jack walked over and looked over the ingredients carefully. “I’m not really much of a cook myself but I know the basics.”  
Rhys glanced up, knowing his little trap was above them. Best not let Jack know. “Sure, if you need something to do I suppose I could have you set all the ovens for me. 425 please.”  
Rhys mixed the pie filling together, answering any of Jacks questions about his process along the way. Soon 10 of the pies were in the oven cooking away. Rhys started to gather the things for the eggs, one of the more time consuming processes, when he looked up suspiciously at Jack. “Jack, it's not a big deal but- I mean, why are you here? I mean your car. There's got to be better places to stay around here.” Jack looked down before heaving a sigh.  
“My car broke down like a bitch last night. She was makin’ some noise yesterday morning but- I figured it could wait. Guess it couldn't.” Jack waved his hand irritably. “My fault for being an idiot. But hey, I get to help you so you know, fate and all that.” Jack cast his eyes to the ceiling. His eyes widened a bit. He turned back to Rhys and pointed above him. “If I’m under a mistletoe alone do I gotta kiss myself?”  
Rhys laughed gently. “I don’t think that’s how it works, since a lot of people just wait until someone walks by.” Then he looked at Jack, and he realized the man was pretending to make out with his hand. “You better wash your hands. Cause they better be clean before I let you fill these eggs.”  
Jack laughed, open and calm. He went over to the sink and did as Rhys asked before returning to help. “It's kinda nice. Calmer. Being here alone I mean.”  
Rhys grinned. “It’s usually a little lonely, but I’m usually focusing on my work so it's not a big deal. It is nice having someone else here so it's not totally silent. It’ll make the wait times a little better.”  
Rhys managed to work well around Jack, having set him on the task of filling the eggs and putting them in the stacking container. They chatted about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other’s company in the quiet kitchen. Rhys finished all his tasks one by one, until he and Jack were left waiting on the last few pies to come out of the oven.  
They leaned on the counter while they listened to the music drifting through the air. Jack sighed. “Never thought I’d like jazz. Does that make me old?”  
“Only if it makes me old. I’m the one who put the station on remember?” Rhys reached over to Jack and poked his soul patch. “S’ides with that you could pull off the stuck up artist look they all have going on.”  
Jack haughtily stuck his nose in the air. “I have no idea what you mean. An ar-teest is not stuck up for believing in his work.” He dramatically draped a hand over his eyes. “Or if his artwork pains him so!”  
They both started laughing again. Rhys was still in a giddy daze when he felt Jack gently nudge his shoulder. “You know, cupcake.” Jack began nervously, but a quick breath and all his bravado came back. “You should really check the ceiling more often.” Rhys looked up, dreading the sight he knew was waiting for him. Yep. there it was, the tiny sprig of mistletoe just mocking him. He looked at Jack’s surprisingly flirtatious grin.  
“You don't have to- I mean no one's here they’d never-” Jack gave Rhys a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.   
“S’been fun, Rhys. You’re a delight.” Jack pulled away, face slightly redder than it had been moments before. Rhys almost said something, but the oven timer went off and the moment was lost.


	6. Day 7 - The Event

Rhys had been a lot quieter, and Jack was sure he had made him mad. They’d been having fun and like with everything social Jack did, he misread the situation and messed it up. They had said their goodbyes, Rhys making another quiet offer for Jack to stay at his place, which Jack politely refused- no reason to make anything else awkward. And Jack curled up in his car and fell asleep, wrapped up in as many blankets as he could find. He woke up later to a soft tapping on his window- and was surprised to find Rhys there, face red. Jack carefully opened the door.  
“If you want I’m going in- you could sleep inside where it's warm- well no you should, ‘cause it’s better than sleeping in your car. I can't tell you what to do though- But I’ll worry about you- I’m sorry I’m not making any sense am i?” Rhys babbled on nervously, not once looking at Jack. It was freezing in the car though, and having the door open did nothing to help this fact. Jack threw off all but one of the blankets and stepped out into the very cold snow- only to immediately pull his bare foot back inside.  
“Shit! Frick-” Jack cursed under his breath. He forgot he had taken off his shoes. “I’ll be in in a sec, Rhys, just lemme get my shoes on.”  
“Oh- alright. I’ll be back in the kitchen. If you need me- not that you- oh nevermind.” Rhys scurried into the building, Jack looking up when he heard a small yelp only to see Rhys balancing himself. Jack chuckled to himself, glad he hadn’t made things too weird between himself and Rhys. They would just pretend the kiss never happened. He could do that. He got his shoes on and walked inside, sitting himself down on the bench for a moment, before deciding he was awake enough, and stepped into the kitchen to help Rhys again.  
Rhys wasn’t there. Jack guessed he was getting the turkeys ready. Jack checked the time. A turkey didn’t take more than 4 hours to roast, they wouldn't need to go in until about 6. So why was Rhys up so-  
“Could you help me pull the hams out please? They gotta warm up before I cook them.” Jack looked up to see Rhys bringing out a bucket. He set it down near the island before heading back to the fridge room to get another. They made quick work of pulling all 10 of the hams out. Rhys sighed, and glanced shyly back at Jack. “Well- uhm- now that that's done we can go take a nap for like 3 hours.”  
“You do this every year?” Jack gave Rhys a look, but Rhys just gave him a coy smile, before pulling him out to the front. Behind the banquet table there was what looked like a floor bed set up.  
“Every year. We prep for it. The hams are gonna take like 5 hours to cook, since they're fresh not precooked. Its sooo worth it though.” Rhys gently crawled onto the mattress and looked up at Jack. “Oh- I didn’t think- are you ok if we share the mattress? I guess it's weird but-”  
Jack quietly followed Rhys down onto the bed. The weirdness of it felt almost like a water bed but somehow firmer. “what-?”  
Rhys laughed before laying down, and wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Jack felt Rhys’s movements under his hands. “It’s an air mattress. It’s a little weird to get used to yeah, but it's better than the floor.” Jack let himself relax into the bed, and yeah, Rhys was right. It was even better than the futon.

Rhys’s alarm went off waking up both him and Jack, though he wasn't sure if he woke up to his alarm, or to getting tossed off the mattress when Jack practically leaped into the air when the strange noise burst from Rhys’s phone. He should probably have changed it from its current loud wailing, but he had forgot most people woke up to normal alarms just fine.  
“Sorry, I forgot to change the sound.” Rhys looked at Jack sheepishly, only to get the bleariest glare he’d ever seen. He gave Jack a smile, before getting up to go cook the rest of the food. He heated the ovens for the hams, and managed to put a few in when Jack walked in, looking a little more put together than he had when he had woken up. They continued working around each other as Rhys continued cooking and directing Jack to a task every so often. Around 7 Yvette, Vaughn and August arrived and started to help as well. 7:30 brought Wilhelm and Tim along with Janey and Athena. Around 8 Jack got a message on his phone saying Angel had arrived. He told Rhys quickly, and practically bolted out the door to greet her. Rhys smiled to himself, containing his own excitement for the day. He took a quick glance over to Tim and Wilhelm, who were busy pulling ingredients out of the fridge. Tim caught Rhys’s eye and grinned. Rhys stealthily pointed up, prompting Tim to look up and gasp. Wil turned towards him questioningly, and Tim tried to distract him before he looked up- but he failed as Wil noticed the mistletoe.  
Rhys's grin grew wider as Tim froze when Wil gave him a gentle kiss on the temple. Wil looked a bit nervous but Tim almost made him drop the box when he threw his arms around Wil's neck for another kiss. Rhys laughed glad the mistletoe was doing its job.   
Angel burst into the kitchen, and ran up to Rhys, carefully making sure he wouldn't drop the tray in his hands before hugging him around the middle. There was still snow in her hair.  
“Hey Angel, you ready to help with the cooking? You can pull out a few of the casserole dishes from the oven.” Rhys nodded his head towards the island. “There's some extra hot pads, just be careful.”  
She nodded excitedly. “Of course! Where should I put them once I pull them out?”  
“On the island if you will, Vaughn’s still setting up the heat lamps, and they don't really need to go out until 10.” Rhys turned and put the empty tray on the counter next to the buns. They would be heated last.  
He noticed Angel taking frequent breaks to pull her hair back, and came up with an idea. “Hey Yvette? You still have some hair ties?”  
“Yeah, why?” She looked over at him, and he nodded his head towards Angel. She nodded knowingly and dropped a couple into his hands, along with a comb and some bobby pins she kept in her bag. Rhys made his way back to the little girl.  
“Hey Angel, why don't we tie up your hair to keep it out of the way alright?” Rhys smiled at her, holding up a few ties.  
“Oh, that makes sense, like in a ponytail?” She looked at the ties he had. “Or pigtails?” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Rhys laughed.  
“I was thinking like a braid, something decorative so you don't have to take it out when people start coming in.” Angel looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“Really? Do you think it will look nice? I've never had my hair braided before.” She grabbed a lock and stared at it curiously. “Is my hair even long enough?”  
Rhys gently turned her around and started running the comb through her hair carefully. “Its plenty long enough. Trust me, I have 2 sisters and I used to braid their hair all the time. It was just my lot in life.” Rhys worked with her hair until it was secured into a cute braided bun on the back of her head. He took a picture and showed her.  
“Oh it looks so nice! I love it! Thank you!” She smiled and hugged him once more, before heading back to work.  
Jack walked in a short while after, face darkened by a glare. Rhys guessed that Angel’s mother had a chat with him. Rhys walked over to him after plucking a marshmallow out of a random bag. “Hey, why the thunderclouds?” Rhys handed him the marshmallow. Jack looked at it a bit confused before eating it.  
“My ex. She seems to think I’m plotting to get rid of her. I guess she saw Angel with some legal books or something and was convinced that I’m trying to- I don't know, steal her away?” Jack sighed. “I'd love to take Angel from that woman but god damn I wouldn't make her do my damn research.”  
Rhys led Jack over to the ovens, he was going to try and reassure him, but Angel was having a hard time lifting a pan. Rhys made for a hot pad, but the dish started to slip out of her grip. He reached out with his prosthetic hand instead- thankfully an all metal hand means getting burnt isn't much of an issue- and scooped it up and into a stable position. He balanced it carefully as he gave Angel a nervous smile. “It’s ok, I got it, no harm done.”  
She still seemed rather embarrassed. “I thought it wasn't going to be too heavy. At least you caught it though.”  
Rhys laughed. “Yeah, it wouldn't have been a big deal though, we’re making a lot of foo-”  
“How are you not in pain?” Jack’s bewildered whisper came from somewhere behind Rhys. Rhys set the dish down on the island before turning to Jack.  
“Why would I be in- wait- how did you not notice the metal arm?” Jack looked down at his hand, and his eyes widened with realization.  
“I- wow I don't know how- but I never noticed.” Jack seemed rather nervous. “Wow I sound like a di-” Jack's eyes glanced at Angel, before he corrected himself. “An as- frick. A big jerk.”  
Rhys laughed. “Happens a lot more often than you’d think. Though I should probably replace the pads on it now. I have some extras in my car. Do you think you could hold down the fort in the meantime?” Rhys patted Jack’s shoulder as he walked by.

Jack was still sort of in shock, but it was quickly wearing off as he watched Angel pull another pan out of the oven, much more carefully this time. He looked around at everyone who seemed to have something to do. He noticed Wil and tim giving each other looks every so often- and Jack felt like he knew what happened given all the mistletoe. He smiled to himself. About damn time.  
Yvette and Janey were going over something in the corner with papers, Jack guessed they were planning how the food would be set up. Athena was back and she was resting up against a wall, watching everyone. Jack still hadn't figured out they knew each other, but apparently she had a great memory and remembered him. He looked at Angel once more, finally noticing the decorative bun she had- that definitely wasn't there before.  
Rhys was back in before he knew it, pressing the pads on his metal fingertips carefully. Without even looking at Jack, he told Jack to help him put some more pans in the ovens. Everything settled into another state of busywork, as everyone worked around each other for another few hours until everything was cooked and the doors were ready to open. They started moving pans out to the heat lamps, and August set up a carving station where Janey was going to be serving the meats. Angel made sure she was out on the floor, ready to pass out the menus that Rhys had given her- to be the cutest little order taker ever.

 

Rhys tried to get August and Vaughn under the mistletoe a few times, but they hadn't noticed it, and once they started the event, it would be that much harder. Rhys carefully aligned the next few dishes to go out and stood on the opposite side of the island, to try and force them to notice the little plant. He watched Janey pull Athena over to the back door to kiss under the sprig that was there, and tried not to laugh as Athena was helpless to the whims of her wife.  
Rhys’s guesswork was correct and Vaughn and August grabbed the dishes almost at the same time, pausing when Rhys gave a pointed cough and a glance up to the ceiling. Vaughn didn't look and only gave Rhys a panicked glare, mouthing a few choice insults to his best friend.  
“Oh hey look. Tradition I guess-” August moved his head down to kiss Vaughn, but suddenly the shorter man had disappeared. Rhys watched Vaughn quickly make his way out the door and back to the front, where Rhys was pretty sure he was planning on staying. August gave a disappointed smile to Rhys and shrugged, before taking the other pan out. Rhys sighed, knowing his friend would come around eventually.  
The first few families showed up a few minutes after they had put out the signs, and had delighted at Angel’s polite mannerisms, as she plaid host and sat them down and handed them menus. Rhys looked around, suddenly unable to find Jack. Everyone was out in the front, setting up plates for the first few ‘orders’ that they had gotten. Janey and Yvette, both having done waitressing jobs in the past, were far better at carrying more than one plate of food, but Vaughn and August were starting to learn. Rhys plated the food as quickly as orders came in, through breaks were frequent. It wasn't long before he noticed Jack coming in from the back, hair brushed and wearing a suit, looking his corporate best. A few people definitely recognized him, and he gave a charming smile and polite wave, before heading over to Rhys and helping him there. He even delivered a few plates, surprising the few people who knew his face.

Jack could honestly say he was having fun. It had been a lot more work that he had ever imagined, but he was enjoying himself. Angel was excitedly talking to everyone who came in, and seemed to be moving around the lively space with ease. Jack would sometimes get distracted, watching her proudly, before getting gently elbowed by Rhys, who would look up at him with a playful spark in his eye telling him to move. Jack tried not to think about the kiss- it was the last thing he needed to distract himself with- but his eyes kept drifting down to Rhys’s lips. He really tried not to make things weird though, and he figured he succeeded because Rhys kept working alongside him the entire day, without much fuss. The last few people came and went and Rhys and his friend pulled out some Tupperware containers and started making packs with the leftovers.  
“Whats all this for?” Jack started to help regardless.  
“Vaughn and Yvette do deliveries for the last half of the day, to people on the streets. Most people are grateful for some nice food.” Rhys didn't look up, but Jack could see the gentle smile on his face. Once all the leftovers were packed away, Jack made sure to find Angel.  
“Hey- since we have some time I wanted to ask if you’d pose for me. Gotta update my phone screen you know.” She giggled and nodded, but as he lifted the phone-  
“Wait! You should take the picture by the tree! It’d look way better!” Without waiting for him she ran over, impatiently waving him over. He couldn't help but laugh. He made sure to take 2 pictures, one with the entire tree, topper included, and another closeup of Angel, smile illuminated by the tree lights, looking like- well- and Angel.  
“And I know it's a little ways until Christmas, but I got you a gift. It’s a cellphone. A secret one that you can use to message me any time. It's also got internet access and all those goodies phones come with nowadays.” He handed her the phone and watched as her face lit up.  
“Thank you! I’ll make sure to message you whenever I can!” She stowed the phone away in her pockets and gave Jack a hug. When she stepped back she asked to see the picture and Jack had to oblige.  
It was almost too good, and Jack supposed it must have been since Angel’s mother walked in as Jack finished setting his phone’s lock screen.  
“Is it all done then? Can I have my daughter- what did you do to her hair?” Callie glared at Angel in what Jack could only describe as angry horror. Angel smiled happily however and turned her head to show the cute braid bun off.  
“Rhys braided it for me, to keep it out of the way. I like it.” The way Angel paraded around the braid her mother was clearly displeased by made Jack grin.  
“Braiding damages hair, it pulls it and tangles it and-”  
“Sure if you're not gentle about it. Plenty of people braid their hair daily and have no ill effects.” Rhys stepped up beside Callie, and made a face at her. “Plus it's her hair not yours.”  
“You don't get to tell me how to raise my child!” Callie stuck a threatening finger up at Rhys. He backed away and glared at her with more intensity.  
“I’m not telling you how to raise her I’m telling you you're-” Rhys looked at Angel, who had stopped admiring her hair, and was watching him.  
“You aren't even a parent. How could you know anything about raising a child, let alone a 9 year old girl’s needs.” Callie flicked her wrist dismissively.  
“I imagine my 9 year old sister would tell me on account of the fact that she's a human being and can talk for herself, much like Angel.” Rhys’s voice was calm, but Jack felt he should intervene before- heaven forbid as funny as it would be- and all out fight started.  
“Hey Callie, we’ll send Angel out in a second but why don't you wait-”  
“If you tell me to wait in the car I will punch you.” She glared at him and he shut up, instead looking at Angel. The girl gave an irritated pout.  
“Fine. Rhys can you help me take out the braids? Then I’ll say goodbye to everyone and then I’ll go home.” She crossed her arms, clearly leaving no room for her mother to protest. Rhys nodded and started to take out bobby pins from Angel’s hair. Once the ties were out, Rhys ran his fingers through the braids to take them apart. Once they were done Angel glared at her mother, before turning and saying goodbye to everyone. She stopped to talk to Yvette, and handed her something she must have had in her pocket, before heading back to Rhys.  
“Bye Rhys, it was nice meeting you. This was really fun.” She hugged him tight, and he pointedly gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
“It was fun, you should join us again. It would be wonderful.” Rhys stood up and stepped over to Jack’s side. “Don't be a stranger now.” He waved as Angel skipped out of the building, her mother grumpily following behind. Rhys’s hand slipped into Jack’s, and Jack couldn't help the startled glance down. “That goes for you too you know.” Rhys looked at him. “I know you keep refusing but- I think you should stay at my place tonight. It’s gonna be cold as hell and it would make me feel better.”  
Jack was stunned silent. Something about the warmth in Rhys’s eyes was familiar, but unknown. He finally managed to whisper out a “sure” before Rhys turned and pulled him back towards the kitchen. Everyone else had gathered there, and were getting ready to send Yvette and Vaughn off with the meal packs. Yvette noticed Rhys and Jack first. “You two going to head home? August is letting us borrow his car. He’s planning on coming with, so you can just drive home without us.”  
“Yeah? Alright. Don’t stay out too late-” Rhys was cut short as he saw Vaughn and August. They seemed to be having a small argument by the door. Jack noticed the mistletoe above them, and that's when he registered what they were saying.  
“It’s bad luck to refuse a kiss-” August seemed to be pleading. “And you owe me two now!”  
Vaughn‘ s face was red, and he had his hand over his mouth. He just shook his head.  
August moved his face closer to Vaughn’s. “Can you at least tell me wh-” Vaughn moved his hand and kissed August, just a peck on the mouth, then another, before shoving his face back into his hands. August stood back up, slightly stunned. “Okay.”  
Jack looked over at Rhys, who had started to clap excitedly.

“I knew the mistletoe would be worth it.” Rhys grinned wide, his plans coming to completion in the best way he could have imagined. As embarrassed as Vaughn was, he had gotten up the courage to actually kiss August, even if he was hiding his face now. Rhys turned to look at Jack, who was watching him with a warm smile. He sort of understood how Vaughn felt, as his own face started to heat up. He gave Jack a sheepish grin.  
“It's been years. Ever since we got out of college and met the guy.” He glanced back at them and noticed August seemed to be demanding more kisses, and Vaughn was starting to loosen up and laugh at him, pushing him away more playfully.  
“I know how that feels. Been trying to get my brother and Wil together forever, but Tim wouldn't listen to me and like hell I was gonna tell Wil what to do.” Jack looked over at his brother, who seemed to be enjoying himself a lot more, now he knew Wilhelm liked him back.  
“Tim told me that actually. When we were shopping together. He told me you have terrible judgment.” Rhys rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. “I’m hoping he was at least a little wrong.”  
Jack put a hand on Rhys’s waist, pulling him a little closer. “Yeah, me too. You wanna head out? I hear your place is gonna be pre-ty empty for at least a little while.”  
Rhys looked up at him. “You’re terrible. But I guess I have to agree.” Rhys turned to everyone else. “Bye guys! I’ll see you all later!” He waved as he started to be drug out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; hope you all enjoyed this little mess of a fic.   
> i think this is the first time i ever finished something this long in a timely manner...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Its a lot longer than it was originally intended to be...


End file.
